All In Your Head
by dance-with-passion
Summary: The story of that tall blue haired singer we all know and love with a tiny twist, some monkeys, a Geep, a few painkillers and lots of explosions...err somthing like that. 2DxOC later on...way later on.
1. Prologue

**Oh yay, I'm back...(: And I'm writing a story about 2D with a little twist of mine... [[As in some parts are probably a little inaccurate]] this story's told from 2D's POV, starting from the first time he meets Murdoc. Anyways, let's gooo(:**

**

Prologue: The Light at the End of the Tunnel...Or Not

**[[just to warn you, this is just my interpretation of the car accident...]]**

August 15th, 1997. Worst. Day. Ever. I could barely get to my job at the organ emporium without needing water to keep me alive. I was nearly half-dead when I stumbled into work that day. I had counter duty today. Lovely. Absolutely lovely. So I just kinda stood there for 3 hours, my eyes fixed on the door each time a customer came in...which wasn't often today because it was so hot and everyone was probably hanging out at the pool or in an air-conditioned house. Everyone but me, that is. We had a fan plugged into the wall and that was it. Nothing else, nope! Suddenly the door opened. Finally! I got right on the job as I observed the person looking at a piano right in front of me. I walked up to them, "Ello sir, interested in this 'ere...piano?" Yeah, the heat was getting to my head a bit.

"Yes uhm..." he squinted and looked at my nametag, which I had stupidly placed upside down, "Stu-Pot... well, it looks nice."

"Plays nice too."

"Really?"

"Well, sure."

"Let's see then."

I sat down in front of it and then played-rather improved, actually- a song. **[[A/N: Just if you're wondering, he actually plucks out the notes to the chorus to Feel Good Inc... but that song didn't exist then now, did it? Haha.]] **

"Well, I do say that wasn't 'alf bad son."

"Eh, fanks."

"I'll buy it!"

I pulled out a pad of paper and a pen and scribbled "SOLD" onto the paper. I was bent over the piano to write this down. Right as I finished, the customer tapped my shoulder. "Sir...?" he said, sounding worried.

"Wot?" He pointed to the window. Then I looked and saw two headlights about to crash through the window.

"Aww crap!" I said. _SMASH! _I flew right across the room and square into the counter and landed on the floor. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I couldn't see out of my right eye anymore! I saw a few guys jump into the store and then the room began spinning, and I fell into a coma.

I dreamed during that coma. I remember a small Japanese kid running around joyfully shouting and that's about it. At the end he...or she was on a floating island under attack, it fell from the sky in flames-

_THUD! _I skidded across what felt like concrete, then opened my eyes. I could barely see out of either. I rose up slowly, groaning and moaning in pain. I turned around and looked at the man driving the car with a smashed windsheild...he was green with black hair and mismatched eyes. He got out of the car and ran up to me. "He's perfect," he said devilishly.

**

**A/N: Uh...so that's it I guess... **


	2. Paula Wanna Cracker?

Chapter 1- Paula Wanna Cracker?

So a few months passed after that accident. Upon seeing my eyes I nearly had a heart attack, but I grew used to it...I guess. But in that time, we formed a band. We called ourselves 'Gorilla'. It goes like this- the man who messed up my face introduced himself as Murdoc Niccals, who plays bass guitar. He came back with an obese American man named Russel Hobbs, and he plays drums. We lastly added a woman named Paula Cracker. She was absolutely the love of my life, and our guitarist. Everyone said she was okay but she would do...for now. I was the singer and keyboardist...the 'otherworldly vocals' as both Murdoc and Paula had put it. We didn't get so far though, because of...that dreadful night.

I was in my room and coughing my brains out. Yep, I was sick, I had a fever, cough, stuffy nose, stomach ache, nosebleed, mumps, measles, migrane, seizures, mad cow disease, nausea...you name it. I went to sleep unusually early that night, and had skipped band practice that day because I was seruously sick.

I dreamt that Paula was a parrot...named Paula of course. I started neglecting her because she was a lazy bird. I began taunting her with those saltine crackers... "Paula wanna cracker?" I kept saying.

"Paula wanna cracker!" she repeated.

I opened my eyes when I heard a loud scream followed by my girlfriend running into my room with only a towel on. Her hair was not wet so I assumed that our shower broke again and she was going to Russel's room to take one. "Wot's wrong luv?" I asked stuffily.

"I...I don't want to talk about it."

"Zombies out th're?"

"No..."

I heard a loud crash outside. "DON'T YOU EVER PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN!" I heard Russel scream from the outside, followed by the disgusting sound of several bones breaking. I looked at Paula. "You...cheated..."ose

"I can explai-"

"No. Get outta me room before I lose it."

"But I-"

"Get out."

"I swear I-"  
"GET OOUUT!" I pointed to the door.

The next day, Paula had gotten all of her stuff and left, no sign of her at all. I simply cupped my face in my gigantic hands and sobbed. I just lost yet another girlfriend. I made a mental list of all the girlfriends I had in the past:

-Lily Anderson. 1st girlfriend, Year 9. Lost her because she moved to the Czec h Republic.

-Yvonne Molstov. She was a foreign exchange student from Russia, and had to go back to Russia after Year 9.

-Joseline Ross. I made her lose her virginity at 17, and she gave birth to a child but left her with my last name. Her parents didn't want her seeing me again.

And now I had lost Paula. But it was now January 1999 and my life was almost complete.

**

**A/N: I leave you with that- next chapter, Noodle shows up and then the story goes on from there! Though I'm considering skipping the end of Phase one and the first half of Phase 1.5, just to warn you. And then in Phase 2, I introduce my OC character, who I'll eventually post a story for her.**


	3. With Love from Japan

**All I have to say is that this chapter is Noodle's arrival. Kso let's get to it.**

**

Chapter 2: With Love from Japan

I stared blankly at the game of Pong I was playing on my new flat-screen TV's. We got a new place- Kong Studios. My bedroom was my escape, nobody to distract me, at least for now. But my concentration was short-lived because I heard Murdoc yell, "Okay, who ordered something? Oi."

I left the safety of my bedroom to go check it out. I gasped when I entered the lobby. There stood a huge crate with airholes. "Ey Muds, yeh get yerself a tigah?" He shot me a disgusted look and I gave him that look that said, 'Whoa calm down mate it was a joke!'. The box suddenly shook and the top flew open. Out jumped a tiny Japanese kid who couldn't be any older than eight or nine years old. She looked at us funny, yelled something in Japanese, shot a kar-a-tay kick, then on the Les Paul she had in her end, she plucked a guitar riff to end all guitar riffs. One word was on my mind- _SA-WEEET!_

She bowed and said, "Noodle." I looked at her funny. The look on her face showed her in deep thought, but the silence was way too golden so I broke it. "Err, who're yeh?" I asked confused.

"Uh, nani?"

"Yer na-" Murdoc reached over to me and was holding me by the neck. "She's obviously Japanese, Faceache!" I hated that name...'Faceache'... Murdoc was rude for calling me this, of course, when was he NOT rude to me?

"O namae wa nan desu ka?" she asked politely.

"My name?" Murdoc responded, letting go of me and hoping he interpreted her right.

"Hai."

"Eh, well, I'm Murdoc Niccals, that freak over there-" he pointed to me "- is Stuart but we call 'im 2D cause of his eyes, and the lard is Russel. An' who're yeh?"

"Bu...bu...bu-" she said, thinking for a second, "Eh, uh, Noodle!"

"...Alright then, we're calling yeh Noodle."

The girl's face lit up and then she took off down the hall. "GET 'ER!" Murdoc screamed and we all ran down the hall, almost collapsing in the doorway between the carpark and the corridor. Dang, this girl was FAST! We finally gained enough strength to make it into my room, and there was the girl jumping joyfully on my bed messing it up. I didn't mind all too much though- after all, she was a little kid who just Fed-Exed herself from Japan to England. I watched as Noodle jumped on my bed. I decided to do nothing. A little fun can't hurt right? Well, not according to ol' Muds.

"Arright calm down luv," I heard Murdoc say. But through her giggling, she couldn't hear.

"Stop." Nothing.

"STOP!" he yelled. Poor thing looked sad when she sat down on my bed.

"Looks like she learned 'er lesson? Listen kid, yeh don' jump on th' furniture, yeh go' it?"

She nodded slowly with a stray tear falling down her face.

"Good." Murdoc and Russel left the room but Noodle stayed.

"Murdoc mean, Murdoc no like Noodle."

"Eh," I shrugged, "'E probably 'ates me more t'en yew."

"How?"

"You'll see."

"Okay. Sayanour-"

"Err..."

"Me have no room."

"Yeah...err..."

"Me stay here till Noodle get room?"

"Sure..."

"ARIGATO!" she jumped up and hugged me. As she did this I thought, _How cute..._

**

**A/N: Soo...this chapter was started at the same time as the others but I had NO idea what do do for the end so...yeah. Also sorry for shorter chapters, I fail atm. o: But yeah...also sorry if I got any Japanese wrong. I picked a few things up here and there but for the most part, she's going to be struggling with her English, at least for the next several chapters within recording and music videos and all that jazz. So anyways, peace, I'm out(: UNTIL NEXT TIME...also don't expect a new chapter till next week or so. I've got talent show stuff to deal with so I'll be busy from Wednesday till Saturday night.**


	4. One Of Those Days

**A/N: Arright so here's Chapter 3...HAHA I got it up earlier than I thought xD So...this is six months later, they're beginning to practice, record, all that jazz. This chapter is just their first practice that ends without 2D getting a bloody nose...anyways...and then there's a storm...and yeah...I think this is getting WAYY OOC in this so don't kill meh D: Anyways...enjoy...Oh yeah I don't own Re-Hash or Faust...those belong to Gorillaz...who I also don't own...  
**

**

Chapter 3- One Of Those Days

_6 months later..._

We stood in the studio preparing to practice. We're all having a good day today, Murdoc hasn't punched me or even yelled at me, and I don't have a migrane...yet. It's also not raining or cloudy for once. I buzzed my lips really loudly and then said, "Kay, ready! Er...wot song're we doin' firs'?"

"Eh..." Murdoc said, "I dunno. Yew pick today."

"Yer...lettin' me pick?"

"Yeah, I'm havin' a good day so pick before I do!"

"O..o...okay...let's start off with uuuuuh..." I had a brainfart.

"Any day now Captain Clueless!"

"OKAY! Uhm...I guess we coul' start off wiff...uh... OOH Re-'ash?"

"Um...sure."

He counted off then we started playing. It finally came to my part, and I began singing:

_It's a sweet sensation_

_Over the dub_

_A one-off situation_

_That don't wanna stop_

_It's the drugstore soulboy_

_Over the dub_

_With the sweetest inspiration_

_He don't wanna stop_

About two hours later we had gone through the six songs we were completely done with (Out of who knows how many we had written) and so for once I actually got out of a completed practice without a bloody nose (Which was rare, like Murdoc in a good mood). It was now 5:00 and I realized that I was hungry.

"Soo," Russel said when we were in the kitchen about 5 minutes later, "I'm gettin' hungry. What about you guys?"  
"I fink me stomach's eatin' isself!" I responded. This made Noodle laugh. I looked back at Russel who was now at the fridge. "Nothin' but some cheese and the rest is all stuff that...I don't think anyone could eva eat!"

"...Maybe we coul' ordeh a pizza?" I suggested.

"Good thinkin' 'D. Uh...I'll order."

20 minutes later the aroma of cheese and tomato sauce filled the kitchen that simply spelled Y-U-M. I eyeballed the cardboard box Russel was carrying and just stared at it like Murdoc when he sees a really sexy girl at a bar. As soon as the box was placed in front of me, I grabbed a plate and then a slice of pizza as quickly as I could. I woke up at 2:30 so I never really ate anything at all. I sunk my teeth into the crusty, saucy, cheesy goodness and swallowed it almost whole. I then proceeded to eat like a cow, taking huge bites and gobbling them down. I think I actually ate faster than Russel, though he came in a close second. I grabbed another slice. Then another, and another. I was full, so full that I thought I was going to explode. It triggered a migrane too, so I got up and said, "'M no' feelin' too good, gonna go ta sleep now."

"Oyasuminasai, 2D-sama!" Noodle shouted from the table, then jumped off and squeezed me.

"Night 'D," Russel said casually. I went into my room about to collapse because I ate way too much. I went into my bathroom and popped open one of the orange bottles in the medicine cabinet. I poured out a couple of small white pills and I swallowed them without water. I placed the pill bottle back in the cabinet then went out into my room, stripped down into nothing but my boxers, and slid into bed.

I awoke to a loud clap of thunder and rolled over and saw a silhouette of a small girl in the doorway. She came closer. "2D-sama?" she whispered.

"Yeah luv?" I said mid-yawn.

"Storm wake me up. Me have bad dream."

I sat up and patted the right side of me. She hopped up on my bed and then told me about her dream. "Big monster. Hairy. Red eyes. Scary! An' den big boom and...uh...big noise scare me."

I ran my fingers through her hair and said, "Uh...big noise won' 'urt yeh."

"2D-sama sing me song?"

"Yeah, if yeh go back ta yer room."

"Okay!"

We went to her room down the hall and she hopped into her bed. There was something about her room, it was just so cheery compared to the rest of the place. Suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder, louder than any of the ones I had heard and Noodle sqealed in fear, ducking under the covers. "Iss awright," I reassured.

"Sing song for me now?" she asked. I didn't really know any lullabies as far as I could remember.

"Sing Faust! It good song. Dozo?"

"Awright."

I cleared my throat and sang:

_After a hard day_

_It's time to wake up_

_I need a make-up_

_After a hard day_

over and over again until she drifted to sleep. It didn't take long either, and soon I was back in my own room and the storm had died down leaving only the gentle pitter-patter of rain, causing me to drift into the deepest sleep I had ever had in a long time.

**

**A/N: Yeah, I used Japanese again and I hope I got it right, don't hunt me down if it's wrong! Uh...oh and I think for the next chapter I'm skipping ahead a little more to December so that I can see New Year's and then Jamaica, which will most likely have about three chapters for it, or more. I dunno. Anyways I gots English homework so...goodbye!**


	5. Too Much

**YAY A new chapter, yes I'm skipping waayy ahead but in the next chapter, it will be mid-January. So in this chapter, it's New Year's Eve and Murdoc and 2D get drunk for the first time, OH JOY :P So let's see what happens.**

**

Chapter 4: Too Much

I poked open an eye and yawned. It was 3 PM, I had slept in again. Greaat. But then I realized something- IT'S ALMOST 2000! Out of excitement I burst out of my bed and tossed on a random outfit. I went out to get some food. When I walked into the kitchen, Noodle was staring at me funny.

"Uh, 2D-sama, shirt on wrong."

"Wot?"

She pointed at me and I looked down. "Ohh...I'll fix it la'er."

While she wasn't looking, I peeled the shirt off then flipped it around so it was right. I then pulled out a box of cornflakes, and filled up a bowl, then got some milk out and poured it in. I really didn't care too much that it was afternoon and most people had probably eaten lunch already, I'd just call this my 'brunch'...or something. I ate slowly. "2D-sama," Noodle asked as I sat down, "What you want for new year?"

"Wot d'yeh mean?"

"Like, goal?"

"Oh, uhm, I jus' wanna 'ave a good year an' ge' our album ou'."

"Watashi mo."

"Yeh excited?"

"Hai, hai, HAI!"

I went back to eating my cereal, and it was quiet until Noodle piped up again, "2D-sama like me?"

"A'course, why wouldn' I?"  
"Watashi wa wa shira nai." She shrugged as she said this.

"Do I look mean?"

"Ie." she shook her head, "You nice."

"Fanks, yew a' too."

A couple hours later, we were at a bar/restaurant in town to celebrate the new year, no, not just the new year, the new millenium. It was packed there and you couldn't take one step without stepping on someone's foot. It was noisy with people in the kitchen yelling orders and drunken beer chuggers screaming random things at each other for no reason really. There was karaoke going on on the other side of the restaurant and I wasn't sure if I wanted to scream or start laughing because the singer was so bad. "Ey faceache, yew shoul' ge' up th're an' sing!" Murdoc said elbowing me at the end of the song. I didn't get the chance to respond, because they said, "How's about the blue-haied guy out there?" and before I knew it Murdoc had pushed me onto the tiny platform. Noodle gave me the thumbs-up a few rows back and I responded. I flipped through the songs there were available and I knew none of them. Then I saw one, "1999". _Should I...? Really, should I? Aw, why not!_ _I mean, we were in the last hours of 1999, so why not? _I handed the tape to the guy nearby. "Wot's yer name?" he asked.

"My name's Stuar', bu' call me 2D."

"Kay." He faced the crowd. "Okay everyone, listen up, our nex' singeh is 2D..." he handed the microphone to me then the music started. I was shy at first but then got into it at the chorus. I started dancing along and then Noodle followed, getting the rest of the crowd's attention. At the end of the song, I felt good. Noodle met me in the front and then told the announcer "I wanna go, I wanna go!"

"Brave kid yeh got th're," he said to me, "Yeh sure lil' girl?"

"Hai!" She jumped on stage then grabbed them mic from the announcer, "MY NAME...IS NU-DORUU! AN' I'M SINGING A UH, SONG!!" she screamed. Honestly, I was bit shocked, I thought she would be timid about it. She chose a song I'd never heard but she sang it excellently and the crowd seemed to enjoy it too. At the end of the song, someone tapped my shoulder. "Ey, Faceache, eveh 'ad a beer?"

"Eh?" I said, "I don' remembeh."

"Get oveh 'ere."

He pulled my arm over, and then called the bartender, "Gimme two large beers!"

No sooner was a mug in front of me overflowing with brownish liquid. I stared.

"Drink it dullard!" Murdoc commanded. "Iss no' gonna bite."

"Bu' I don' wanna ge' drunk!"

"Chicken." He made chicken noises.

"AWRIGHT! I'll try it!" I lifted the mug and took a sip. Oh. God. I spit it out, then took another sip. And another, and another... before I knew it I had chugged down three and Murdoc had gone through six. The open mic was over and they were now playing a mix of songs on one side of the place with strobe lights, hot girls, and a DJ. It was all so trippy. I chugged one more drink then before I could catch myself, I was dancing on the table and my shirt was off. Hours went by and I had ten drinks, Murdoc had twelve and we were enjoying ourselves a bit too much. It was 11:58, and Noodle and Russel finally found us. "Are you...drunk...?" Russel asked. I hiccuped. "Aw dammit he IS drunk!"

"FIVE!"

I found my shirt and tied it around my neck.

"FOUR!"

"WOOOOO!"

"THREE!"

"FACEACHE!"

"TWO!"

Murdoc waved his fist,

"ONE!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

There was an explosion of noismakers, confetti, silly string, and then a loud THWACK! and I could taste blood in my mouth, then something hard...

"AW S--T!" I cursed. One of my teeth was knocked out thanks to Murdoc. "Wot wos tha' for?"

"I'm mad."

"Why?"  
"Th' Mayans freak...fuh...freakin' lied! Th' worl' didn' end! Bas--rds!"

Russel came back from the bar with three glasses of champagne. He handed me one. "Fanks," I said, and he saw my mouth.

"Aww Muds, did you punch 'D again?"

"TH' MAYANS LIED!!"

"Aw Muds you REALLY believed that sh-t?"

"THEY LIED!!!"

Russel facepalm-ed. I suddenly started hiccuping all over the place, and I felt something churning in my stomach. I ran to the bathroom and started vomiting into the toilet. That's all I did for almost five minutes when a gruff voice from behind me said, "'D, ya gonna be okay?"

"I...don' fink so."

"I think it's time to go back then, it's 1:30 in the morning and there's no one here, Noodle's about to pass out."

"O...*hic* kay."

I got a migrane from being drunk. When we left the bathroom, it was bare, Noodle had her head rested on a table and Murdoc was sitting at the bar laughing his head off. "EY MUDS! Get yer a-- ova here, we're going home."

"Not me!" he said laughing more, "I'm walkin'"

"Kay then."

We got in the car and went back to Kong. Noodle was sleeping in the car on one side and I sat in the back with my eyes shut.

When we arrived back at Kong I offered to carry Noodle to her room and then I was going to bed. I layed out some pajamas for her just in case she woke up but for now I just took her shoes off then tucked her in. When I got back to my own room, I took three painkillers then stripped down to my underwear and plopped into bed.

The next day I was very sick.

**

**A/N: AWWWW 2D! I hope he feels better! *glomps him* LOL anyways, I'm going to try and update this every day except Tuesdays [[I have dance class till late that day :/ POO]] and I have an entire week off starting the 11th of February officially, and going till the next Sunday. Eheh, president's day xD We get a full week off. Well I'm done blabbing, bye!**


	6. Jamaica Mon

**Ok, so in this chapter, and for the next few, it's JAMAICA TIME [[mon.]] So yeah that's it. No stereotypes intended. Oh yeah, sorry if this chapter has issues. :P I read through really fast and I have to go to bed like...NOW...o.O  
**

**

Chapter 5: Jamaica Mon

One day a few weeks later, I woke up to Murdoc punching me hard in the arm. "Wot th'...wot are yeh doin'? Iss six in th' mornin'!"

"We're leavin' for Jamaica today."

"Since when were we goin' t'Jamaica?"

"Iss for recording dumba--!"

"Oh, well."

"Get packin'! We gotta leave at eight."

I groaned. I looked around for something to put all my clothes in. I packed most of them, save for a few pairs of pants and a shirt. I threw on two different colored socks and then a pair of jeans. I pulled on a shirt that had a giant number 23 on it. I put my pills in a pocket of the bag I was using then zipped it shut. I slid on a pair of shoes I don't remember having at all. They appeared to be never worn either. It was a pair of white sneakers with pinkish red laces. They were really comfy too. I went to get a quick breakfast which was a cup of coffee. I drank it awful fast and by the time I was done, it was time to leave. I went back to get my bag and then we got in the car. The car ride went incredibly fast and before we knew it, we were letting the plane eat our bags and going through security. Murdoc got busted for having his lighter in his pocket. I didn't even bring mine. I was just going to buy a new one.

The wait was extremely quick. We got there and right as we sat down they called us to board the plane. Of course I ended up with the window seat and only one seat separating me from Murdoc. Noodle sat in between us and because Russel was so large he sat accross the way. Noodle was engaged in a handheld game. The pilot came on the speakers and told everyone to turn off electronics, and went over safety and exits and all that stuff. I poked Noodle and motioned to her that she needed to turn the game off for a couple minutes. No response. The stewartess came by and said, "Sweetie, you're going to need to turn that off for a few minutes."

Still nothing.

"She...she don' speak much English," I told the stewartess. Nice catch Stu. (insert mental back-pat here.)

When the plane moved from where it was, Noodle turned off the game and said, "Me wanna see plane go in air!"  
I pushed my seat back. I don't remember being in an airplane, ever, so I felt really sick. Noodle was super excited though and stared at the window with a big fat grin on her face.

When we got up in the air I looked down. Nothing but water. I closed my eyes and slept a bit. When I woke up we were landing in "KINGUSTON JAMEICA!!" as Noodle calls it.

The plane landed hard and skidded to a sudden stop and we finally got to the gate. I almost fell over when I stood up because I had been sitting for 8 hours...at least.

Getting out into the warm Jamaica sun felt great and I was so excited to just relax on the beach and have a few margaritas here and there, while staring at girls in bikinis. But then there was the whole fact of recording...

Sh-t.

Our place was a rental beach house right next to the beach with a pool and everything. There was a window upstairs that you could climb out of to sit on the roof and think about stuff. And smoke, which is one thing I don't want Noodle to know I do. I can't begin to imagine how heartbroken she might be if she found out about my bad habit.

Speaking of Noodle, as soon as we got inside our home she shouted, "We go to beach now?"

"Noodle luv, " Murdoc said trying to be kind (which I think he fails at. Badly.) "We gotta record."

"But...?"

"No."

She gave him the puppy-face which still wasn't convincing enough. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeaseee?"

"No."

"Ey Muds!" Russel caught his attention, "We jus' took an eight hour flight here, recording can wait till tomorrow."

"I-" he raised a finger then put his hand on his face and shook his head, "Never mind."

"Den we can go to beach?" Noodle asked with her face lighting up into a smile filled with so much excitement I think she was going to explode.

"Whatever."

"YAAYY!" She slammed her suitcase on the floor and opened it up. She dug through it for a bit and dug out a blue two-piece bathing suit and a towel. I figured it was too warm for jeans so I changed into a pair of shorts. When I turned around, there was Noodle ready to go outside. She darted for the door but Russel put his hand on her shoulder which said, "You're forgetting something" and held out a bottle of sunscreen. "Put this on, sunburn hurts." he said. She stared at it and then looked at me. She held it to me. "Put dis on me?"

I took the bottle from her and she held out her arm. I squirted a dot on my hand and rubbed it on her hand. She giggled "TSUMETAI!" she screamed.

"Anno issa lil' cold bu' it'll go away."

It didn't take very long to cover her small body with sunscreen. When I handed the bottle back to her and she offered to put it on me. I nodded 'Yes' and she stood on her toes to reach my shoulders and upper back but because I was so tall I said I'd do my face. Finally we were ready to go. "Ey Muds, ya comin'?" Russel called from the door.

"Nah, go yerselves."

We walked out into the hot Jamaica sun.

Getting on the beach felt great. The sand was a little hot- correction, it was VERY hot, and I dipped my feet in the ocean. It was pretty relaxing until...

_SMACK!CAWWWW! _a seagull crashed into my head. "Owww, tha' 'urt!"

I'm buying a hat.

A couple minutes later, I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I looked back and saw two kids who were about Noodle's age. They weren't scared at all by my appearance. They had a shovel and a bucket. The girl asked me "Can we bury you sir?"

"An' why?"

"Dunno."

I got up and they lead me to where they had drawn an 'X' in the sand. They dug a hole and I jumped in when they told me to. They filled the hole up and then just left me there. After realizing I was stuck, I called for help. "NOODLE! RUSSEL! Someone?!"

A while later, it was sunset and finally Noodle and Russel found me. "Dang 'D, what happened?" Russel asked.

"Long-OW-story...'elp me out?"

Russel and Noodle got on their knees and threw sand out of the way until I could get out. "Can we go back now? I got san' crabs in me pants!"  
"Yeah, I think we had enough sun for today."

"Noodle no wanna go back!"  
"Noodle, we got three months here. Another day, kay?"

"Hare ta."

As we went back to the house I shook out my shorts to hopefully get rid of the crabs. I got bit by a huge one and screamed like a little girl, making Russel and Noodle laugh a bit.

Later that night, I sat on the roof kind of thinking. It feels good to be away from the cold for once. I pulled out a smoke and my lighter and lit it up. I thought a little bit more until I heard a small voice call from my open window, "2D-sama?"

"SH-T!" I whisper-screamed, putting out the cigarette then throwing it as hard as I could off my spot on the roof. "Yeah?"

"Noodle no get sleep."

"I'll be right th're."

I jumped through the window, "Why can' yeh sleep?"

"Watashi wa shira nai."

"Nigh'mare?"  
"Ie."

"Stomach 'urt?"  
"Uh-uh"

"Exci'ed?"  
"Hai. Ya shinkei kei."

"Uh...?"  
"Nervous...I think dat's word..."

**

**A/N: Ehh, that was wrote absent-mindedly,and proof-read really fast cause I need to go to bed, and since nothing bad really happened to 'D yet, I made a seagull crash into his head in attempt to land in the water since the water appears blue and 2D's hair is blue... then some kids buried him in the sand with the sand crabs. How 2D ended up with a lighter is a mystery, because like some person on DeviantArt said once, "The laws of cartoon physics befuddles us all." **

**You could assume Muds went out and bought him one though x3 Good Mudsie. *throws him a beer***

**Just a few more chapters in Jamaica and then music videos, *POSSIBLY* tour, and then ladies and gents, commercial break! [[No, not really. Just a skip to mid 2004.]]**

**And then we meet my OC... then way later on you'll meet 2 more OC's...**

**They are on my profile, in case you want a head start, and I'm pretty sure they're in arrival order too.**

**PS- my 1st OC will be mentioned in a few chapters, so stay tuned to this episode of Epic Fail Fanfics brought to you by DWP!(:**


	7. A Name

**Oh yay...another huge...ish skip. Maybe 2 weeks later. In February. This chapter is about naming the band :D And I'm reading the Apex Tapes dialogue and I failed at when they named the band, but they don't call it fanFICTION for nothin'. So let's get to the chapter foos!**

**

Chapter 6- A Name

One day a couple weeks after our arrival, we got a day off but it was storming out so we had to stay inside. It felt odd getting rain in February, then again, it doesn't ever snow in Jamaica...I think.

Anyways, we were sitting in the living room trying to find something good to watch on TV, when Murdoc came into the room and said, "Arrrrrrrrrrigh'. We need ta name th's band an' it needs'ta be a good name. Any GOOD ideas?"

"Hm," Russel thought for a second, "What about...Midas?"

"I 'ope yer kiddin'."

"Naw. You really don't like it?"

"Um, no."

"OOH no wait, Oblix sound good?"

"Meh, anyfin' else?"  
"Th' Pawn Shops," I butted in. Murdoc lifted his pencil and wrote on the notepad he was writing on. Finally I had a good idea.

"WAIT HANG ON!" Russel said again, "I thought of a good one...!"

Murdoc sighed, "What."

"Do ya like the name As- Tricks?"  
He wrote the name down, then said "Well, my ideas were Satan's Scrotum"

I muttered, "Ew."

"Thoars Roar!"

Noodle growled like a tiger, or tried to anyways.

"Number O' Th' Beats?"  
"Thassa goodun Muds!" I said

"Okay, th'n Nu-"

"GORILLAAAAAAZZ!" Noodle shouted.

"Did you just say...Gorillas?"

"Hai. With z."  
"Gorillas with a Z? So we're Gorillaz th'n?"

We all agreed. So the new name was Gorillaz. Big step up from the old name, right? (Yes that was sarcasm.) Regardless, I liked the name. It made us look strong and fierce and pretty darn awesome. I suddenly wanted to record some more, since there was nothing on TV.

_BOOMBANG!!_

Lightning struck the satellite dish on the roof so now we have no cable.

I need to smoke. Better still, I need to break the habit of smoking so I don't kill myself.

**

**A/N: Yeah, it was short. But there's a couple chapters left of Jamaica, and the next chapter things are going to get a little intense after a whole day of recording. No wait...seriously intense.**

**OH one more thing, I know I mention smoking and alchohol in this story but just to let you know I'm anti-drugs so I'll include some kind of negative effect for it too(: *thank god I learned something in my 1st-period Health class***


	8. Pain

**WHOA. 2 Chapters in 1 night? I actually could be able to get to phase 2 by next Saturday(: WOO. So I decided for this one, 'FIGHT SCENE TIME!' since it's been all sugar and goodness [[HA, as if xD]] so...I've run out of things to say, let's get to the chapter.**

**

Chapter 7- Pain

I've been sitting here for an hour and a half while Noodle recorded her parts for a song on the album called 19/2000. I love it when she sings, because she's so young it's not like she has the awkward pubescent voice that has trouble hitting any notes that are really high or really low. Of course, that might just be in boys but you never know, really. I listened carefully as for the fifth time she sang the chorus:

"Here you go!

You get the cool!

Get the cool shoeshine

Get the cool

Get the cool shoeshinee!"

I honestly don't know where that came from. "Ey Faceache!" I looked to my left to where the voice came from. Murdoc. "Wot?"

"Why don' yeh get in th're an' record yer backups! Haw."

I either could say, "FINALLY!" or "Aww, do I 'afta?"

I chose, "FINALLY!" and went into the booth. The backup was a simple "Lalala la la la la" so it shouldn't be too hard right? Wrong.

It took 45 minutes to get it right. When we were done, it was 7:30 at night and we only had half the vocals done for the song. We called it a night and went upstairs to have dinner.

Nobody felt like cooking and we weren't in the mood for takeout so we all just ate whatever. I had cereal for dinner, Noodle made some...noodles, Russel ate leftover steak, and Murdoc ate some soup that I didn't know what was in it, but it smelt worse than he did. We ate in silence, maybe thinking about the album. I felt some tension from Murdoc which gave me a bad feeling. He spit out his smelly soup at the TV then yelled, "EY FACEACHE, YANNO WOT?"

"Wot?"  
"We got three weeks left 'ere and we got 'alf our songs recorded!"

"Well we can ge' 'em done before th'n, right?"  
Murdoc came over and choked me. "Listen, if we don' finish our songs in three weeks I will kill you!"

"Bu'...iss no' me faul'!"

"Sure." He pinned me up against the wall then punched my stomach hard six times then 'accidentally' tipped a chair on top of me causing me to get a bloody nose.

"Whoops." he said then laughed and left, probably to go to a bar.

"2D sama hurt?" Noodle asked.

"Yeah...hic...hic..." Oh crap.

I ran to the bathroom and vomited blood. My nose was still bleeding. I grabbed a tissue and pinched my nose. Then I fell to the floor and everything went dark.

I woke up later on a bed and Noodle and Russel were on either side of me. "Wo...wot 'appened?"

"You passed out," Russel said, "By the sounds of the grunts you made when Muds punched you it had to hurt."  
"Yeah an' I go' a migrane too." I tried to sit up but I couldn't. "Get me pills fer me please?"  
"Watashi wa sore ni yo," Noodle said. She ran to the bathroom and came back with my pills and a small glass of water. I swallowed three pills dry then said good night. I was soothed into a deep sleep by my pills and the sound of the ocean.

My somewhat peaceful rest was disturbed by a nightmare.

**

**A/N: Oooh, nightmare! I can get really creative with those. I'll add the next chapter once I'm done with my math, technology, and art homework (I drew Noodle ^^)**

**BYEE**

**PS- 2 more chapters of Jamaica left(:**


	9. Nightmares and Sickness

**Okay, third [[and last]] chapter for tonight. This chapter is 2D's nightmare O: **

**WARNING: Please be careful if you are deathly afraid of clowns. And yes this warning is serious. Ish.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy!(: PS- the dream contains clowns, zombies, man-eating monsters, vampires...if it's in a scary movie it's there.**

**Oh, this was written at 11:30 at night right before bedtime..ohlawdy.**

**

Chapter 8- Nightmares and Sickness

Next think I knew I was in a dark room. I looked around, no doors, no windows, nothing but a chair with someone sitting in it. Not just any someone either, it was IT. That scary clown from the movies. It had an axe sticking out of its chest and marks all over.

"Hello Stuart," he said.

"E...e...ello...oo..."

"Why are you scared?"  
"Wh...where am...I...?"

"THIS ISN'T 20 QUESTIONS!"

"I...I...'M sorry...!?"

"Sorry. Is not. An option. Now, say hello to my army. Lead by Chucky."

I noticed that the walls opened, revealing a massive army of zombies, ghosts, vampires, clowns, and any creature you could ever find in a horror movie. They were armed with axes, guns, clubs, swords, switches, torches, flamethrowers, it was crazy and I was scared.

It suddenly bellowed, "FIREEE!!" and all sorts of debris came flying towards me. I managed to snake away and go into the next room, and I stopped in my tracks and my heart ripped in two when I saw the cage.

There was Noodle, locked up like a bird. "The key!" she said, "You must find...the key!"

"WOT KEY?!"  
"THE KEY! So you can uhm...get me out! You have three hours!"

"Three hours? Thass all?"  
"YES!"

"And be sneaky about it! The army...it wants to kill you!"  
As it turns out, this 'key' wasn't a key, it was an axe with a certain code on it written in Yiddish. I don't know yiddish.

"GET HIM!"

I ran for my life hoping to find this axe. I hid from the angry mob/army thing and then proceeded to find the axe.

No luck dawned on me, and when I returned my already torn heart shattered.

They...

Murdered...

Her...

I collapsed on the ground and cried like a baby. I rolled over and a man had an axe in his hand. I ran until I came to a cliff. Instead of killing me with the axe, he pushed me off the cliff. I was now falling...

_THUD!_

Am I dead?  
I opened my eyes. I was in my bedroom and I saw a small silhouette in the doorway. It creeped towards me, and then whispered, "2D?" which made me jump out of my skin.

Sweet relief, as it was only Noodle.

"Wot, luv?"  
"I feel...sick."  
I went over to her and felt her forehead. You could cook food on it she was so warm! I went to my bathroom and got a thermometer. She had a fever. Her tan skin was pale too, and I figured she caught the flu.

"D'yeh know wot time it is?" I asked.

"Uh...six in de am, I think..."

"Fanks...Noodle, I fink yeh shoul' res' t'day. We'll jus' recor' th' drums an' bass an' singin' an...stuff."

"Oh-cough-kay. I go back to room now?"  
"Yeah. Feel be'er!"

"Arigato."

Taking care of a sick nine-year-old was tough for us. When one person was recording, the other two would bring her soup, crackers, ginger ale, and whatever she wanted so she'd feel better. But as the day went on, I didn't feel so well either. When I woke up the next day, Noodle was better besides a slight cough and I had what she had- the flu apparently. Mine was a hundred times worse though, I had the worst migrane and I felt like I was going to drop dead any second.

Next to get sick was Russel. After I was sick three days, he caught it too, then the same day, Murdoc got it as well, so we could only record some guitars, vocals, and keyboards today.

Some way or another, we finished recording with two days left to relax.

**

**A/N: YIPPEEYAIYAY! I finished! And once again I know it was midlessly written, I didn't know what to do after the nightmare so I made them get sick. Next few chapters are going to be going home, some tiny little heartbreak [[winkwink]] and filming time :D [[yay]]**

**Au revoir collegues lecteurs, Sayonara, adios...whatever. LOL x**


	10. Heartbroken Child

**I'm positive I said I'd add a chapter every day, but my friend slept over last night so I couldn't update. Anyways, I'm going to go for three or four chapters today...! :D Let's get to this chapter:P**

**

Chapter 9- Heartbroken Child

The last two days in Jamaica went by fast and now we were on the plane going back home. I didn't really want to leave but at the same time I couldn't wait to get home either. Okay, so maybe I didn't miss the terrible stench of the landfill or decaying zombies in the carpark, or even going into the Winnie (though that hardly even happened). It was night time when we landed in London and I didn't sleep on the plane at all so when we got in the car I just went out cold.

When I woke up, we were pulling into Kong and it was three in the morning. I yawned and stretched, and when we got out of the car I grabbed my bag and tossed it on my floor. I layed on my bed for an hour, staring blankly up at the ceiling when I realized I was hungry. I stood up and walked slowly into the carpark and coughed when I was surrounded by smoke. "Faceache?"  
"Wot?"  
"Yer still awake?"  
"Yeah, I can' sleep."

"Need a smoke?"  
"Yeah, I s'pose."

Why Murdoc was being so nice confuses me. Maybe he's drunk, or lost his mind. I pulled out the carton from my pocket **[[A/N: I'm not stupid so I don't know what the proper term is.]] **then I pulled out the lighter that I left here and lit up my cigarette. I relaxed a bit but nearly made the carpark catch fire when I heard that innocent voice call my name. I didn't have time to hide the evidence of me smoking, because she was in front of me looking up with teary eyes. "2D-sama!"

"NOODLE! I can...explain?"

"But why? Why you do this? You lie!"

"I neveh sai' I didn' smoke...I jus...didn' wan' yeh ta know I did..."

"You lie!"

"'M sorry!"

"Sorry fer what? You lie!"

"Noodle!"

She ran away crying. "I HATE YOU!" she screamed from the door then slammed it. My face turned bright red and I went back to my room. _What have I done? Stu, you're a failure! You just broke her little heart!_

The next day I went into the kitchen to get some cereal and after filling up my bowl, I turned around and Noodle was sitting at the table, staring at me like a grouch. She mouthed, "Liar!" then left. Never have I felt so hated by such a sweet child. I need to talk to her. I don't know what to say though, she's not going to listen to me.

We were forced to practice today even though we just got home last night. I walked into the studio and what we had was one half-awake Russel, a Murdoc who was laughing at me because I was hated by a 9-year-old, and a completely pissed off Noodle. I tripped over the microphone cord and hit my face on the ground hard. I felt a smooth, hard object on my tongue. I spit it out. I had lost another tooth. Noodle wasn't even trying to help me , she stared trying to hold back a laugh. Murdoc kicked my side hard. I got up and this time lost balance and fell on my tailbone. I tried screaming for help because I couldn't breathe. Noodle's holding-in-a-giggle face turned into a look of fear, and Murdoc said in the background, "I though' yeh 'ated 'im?"

After 5 minutes of struggling to breathe, I passed out.

I woke up again on a soft surface and the room was all blurry. I didn't know where I was. I knew for a fact, however, that I _wasn't _in the hospital. "'Ello?" I said to nobody in particular, "Is anyone th're?"

I sat up a bit. Nobody was in here except Noodle. "N-Noodle?"

She only said, "Hmph." and turned her head away from me.

"Yeh still mad at me?"

Nod-nod.

"Look luv, I said I woz sorry."

She scowled at me.

"A' yeh gonna talk ta me again?"  
Nod-nod.

"Please Noods, I didn' fink yew'd be so mad a' me!"

Blink-blink.

"Forgive me! I' woz an hones' mis'ake!"

"Well smoking bad."  
"I know."

"Den why you do it?"  
"I..can' 'elp i'. Issa 'abit."

"No good. Bad."

"I keep tryin'a qui' bu' nuffin works!"

"Well you no try hard."

"I do!"

Blink-blink.

"'M sorry!"

Blink-blink

"'M no' tryin'a 'urt yeh!"

"I...understand."

"Sorry."  
"Watashi wa shi~tsu iru. Shazai wo ukeire."

"Uhm, fanks."

"Doitashimashite."

"Do yeh actually understan' wot 'm sayin'?"

"Hai, sukoshi."

"Wot...?"

"Me say, I do a little."

"Ah."

"Apology accept, 2D-sama!"

"Get oveh 'ere!"

She ran over to me and I hugged her.

"You still friend."

"Really?"  
"Mochiron. Tsuneni!"

**

**A/N: LOLZ sorry this chapter was a little cheesy xD I'm kinda out of it so yeah... :P**


	11. Dentist Plus Teeth Equals Pain

**WHOA HEY. I forgot to update every day, sorry Dx So I was gonna make this chapter later in the story, but then I decided, let's make it chapter 10! So 2D is forced to go to the dentist because he has toothaches in the back of his mouth and OH LORDY! He has wisdom teeth :P I also tried making an'original Chapter 10' where they film the video for Tomorrow Comes Today but I got SO BORED OF IT D: so I'm not gonna write about video shoots really :P Not till Phase 2, sorry D: I know almost nothing about Phase 1. Oh, sorry if this chapter's a bit crazy, I had some Dr Pepper before writing this and that stuff makes me SO FREAKING HYPER :D. Also it probably said nothing about 2D having wisdom teeth, I just really wanted to do this xD So enough with this rambling, let's go :P**

**

Chapter 10- Dentist+Teeth=Pain

Russel's trying to kill me. After I complained that there was a bad pain in the back of my mouth, he called the dentist on me. I. Hate. Dentists. They come at you with their drills and are all, "THIS WON'T HURT A BIT MUAHAHAHAHA!!!" and then, _RRRRIPPP _"OOWWW!" and you never want to go again.

So here we are in the car, Russel's driving and Noodle's in the back. Murdoc said he was just going to laugh when I came back with an appointment to get some teeth pulled out. I didn't believe that was going to happen at all.

When we pulled up to the dentist's place I clung to the car seat. "I DON' WANNA GO IN TH'RE!" I screamed.

"Come on 'D, he's just checking your teeth and cleanin' 'em."

I squealed then Russel grabbed my wrist and got me out of the car and literally dragged me into the building, then went to the counter to check me in.

"Patient name?" the woman said.

"Stuart Pot."

"Thanks." she pointed to the waiting room

I sat in one of the cushioned chairs and watched the TV mounted on the wall showing some random talk show. I jumped when my name was called.

"Stuart Pot?"

"WOT?!"

"Calm down. The dentist will see you now."

I looked at Russel and Noodle, "Pray for me, kay?"

"It's just a dentist, 'D," Russel said.

I magnitized myself to the seat when I got in the room. I clenched my jaw. I had terrible teeth, even I knew that.

"Ello, Stuart. Got a nickname I should call you?"

I nodded 'Yes' really slowly.

"What is it?"  
"2D," I mumbled.

"Oh? Awesome name. Now we got a call and were told you had a bad toothache in the back of your mouth?"

I nodded.

"Open up, let's take a look."

I kept my mouth locked shut.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, just this little mirror, that's all."

I opened my mouth.

"My goodness! You need to brush better.

"Anno..." I mumbled again.

"Let's take a look-ee here... Ooh yes, uhm, 2D is it? Your wisdom teeth grew in back here. You get frequent headaches, uhm...you said it hurts correct?"

"Yeah," I was still mumbling, "An' I ge' migranes bu' I 'ave a migrane issue."

"Do you take medication for it?"  
"Yeah."

"Okay. Well, you need to get these teeth cleaned so I'm going to polish them. Any...flavor preferences?"  
"Jus' mint.."

Polishing? My teeth? Oh dear. I nearly jumped out of my skin when the dentist turned on the polisher.

"YEH 'AVE TA USE THA' FING?!!"

"Yessir. Calm down, I use this on kids and they're fine."

"O...o...okay..."

I clenched my jaw and the polisher touched my teeth. I screamed.

"Calm down! It's not gonna hurt you."  
"Pro...pro...promise?"

"Absolutely. Now relax."

It took about 10 minutes to finish. I looked at the sheet of paper. I had to get my problem teeth taken out at 10 AM on Saturday.

Oh. My. God.

So Saturday came around and I woke up at 9:45 AM, and rushed to get ready. I walked out nervously to the car with Russel and Noodle (Russel wasn't going to even dare leave Noodle home with Murdoc. Who knows what could happen?)

When we pulled up to the place where I was getting my teeth taken out, I screamed bloody murder, "DON' MAKE ME DO TH'S!!"

"'D! LISTEN!" Russel yelled, "Unless you wanna have teeth problems when you get older, you gotta do this!"

"BUT WHYYYY?!"

"BECAUSE! You're gonna thank yourself for doing this...BE A MAN, 'D! BE A MAN! You put up with Muds' sh-- every day, you can put up with this. You won't feel a thing, I promise."

"Y...ye...yeh sure?"  
"They're going to put you to sleep for a little bit."

"An' rip me teef ou' while I'm sleepin'?"  
"Yeah basically."

I whimpered.

"Get out here."

"O...okay...!"

I slid out of the car and we walked into the mid-July heat. The wait in the waiting room was short but it was antagonizing. I fiddled with my thumbs and they called me in.

"Stuart Pot, the doctor will see you now."

I gulped. I stood up and Russel and Noodle followed me down the long hallway into the surgery room thing. I sat in the chair and they told me to take a few deep breaths since I looked nervous. Russel and Noodle sat in chairs by the wall.

"Okay, now we're going to put you on anesthesia, so you aren't going to feel a thing until you wake up," the doctor said in a sweet voice.

She put the gas inside me **[[A/N: I don't know how they put anesthesia in you or whatever the heck it's called, since I've never had surgery...surprisingly :P]] **and I just passed out.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked back to where Russel and Noodle were sitting.

"Noodle, he's awake," Russel said to Noodle. She got up and came over to me. "Dat look like it hurted," Noodle said to me. She was getting a lot better with English.

I cocked my head but didn't say anything. She lifted up one of four off-white objects from the table that were covered in blood. "These were in mouth." She put it down and rubbed her hands on her pants. My mouth tasted like blood.

"Where's...where's th'...where's th'...sauce?" I asked. I felt like I was high.

"What sauce? Man, that laughing gas made you high as he--!" Russel said from the other side of the room.

"Neveh min', I wan' ice cream."

"I'll...be right back. Noodle stay here."

A minute later, Russel and the doctor reappeared.

"You did good, Stuart," the doctor said smiling.

"Who're yeh an' 'ow d'yeh know me name?"

"I'm the doctor."  
"Wot 'appenened th'n?"

"I took out your wisdom teeth."

"Oh...wot's tha'?"

"...Mr. Pot, you are free to go."

Russel helped me up and Noodle held my hand on the way out. "Don' I ge' a lollipop?"

On the way home, I could only groan. The gauze in my mouth felt so weird. I finally talked. "Neveh make me do tha' again!"

"You won't have to."

"Good. I 'ate dentis's. They're scary."

"It's only because-"

"I 'ave bad teef, anno."

"Yeah well, it's not like we're making you go all the time."

"True...can I 'ave a 'amburger?"

"No, you can't chew."  
"Oh. Ice cream?"

"Chill man. You just got surgery!"

"Fine th'n."

When we pulled back into Kong, I wobbled out of the car into my room and flopped on my bed. I closed my eyes and slept.

**

**A/N: YAY my longest chapter!! xD ROFL. It's going to get back on topic in the next chapter, and it's going to skip ahead to the fall with the premiere of the music video :P **

**Anyways, BYEE(:**


	12. BOOM!

**Meh so hey hey HEYYY I'm adding a new chapter. Remember when I said I was gonna make this chapter a video premire thinger? Guess what...I LIED!! [[LOL?]] so this chapter's a bit different, I skipped ahead to March 2001 aaaaand they're making 19/2000! [[I have no clue what order the videos go in so I'm making an assumption]]**

**Okay...here we go! [[get the cool! Get the cool shoeshine!]] *audience member throws a tomato at me* Me: AGHH!**

**

Chapter 11- BOOM!

I stood on the outside of a track they set up for us for our second music video shoot. The cold March air smelled like rain was on the way but you could never tell. A camouflage Jeep we call the Geep was in front of the four of us. The first thing we were doing was getting the picture for the album cover, then it was time to start shooting the video. The goal was to get it all filmed in a day. I nodded my head, they hire the craziest directors, I swear.

After about twenty pictures we finally got the right one. The director called us off set and we were about to begin filming.

"Okay...everyone quiet on set...and...ACTION!"

All I had to do was walk casually to the Geep and just sit down in it. It felt awkward to sit in. **[[A/N: Did anyone else notice the steering wheel was on the left side of the Geep and not the right?]] **I couldn't believe it took one shot to get the scene right.

"Beautiful!"

The next shots were of Murdoc starting up the Geep, then we took off as fast as we could. The first time I screamed and clung onto the seat, the second time I couldn't stop laughing from the first take, then the third time we got it right.

_The world is spinning too fast_

_I'm buying lead Nike shoes_

_To keep myself tethered to the days I tried to loose_

_My mamma said to slow down_

_You should make your own shoes_

_Stop dancing to the music_

_Of Gorillaz in a happy mood_

_Keep a mild groove on_

I could see the loop-de-loop off in the distance, and started snapping my fingers. Murdoc made a sharp U-turn then I made a noise like, "GAH!" and then it was Noodle's turn to sing. I couldn't help but look at her when we got to the loop. She looked like she was having a blast back there.

_Here you go!_

_Get the cool!_

_Get the cool shoeshine!_

_Get the cool!_

_Get the cool shoeshine!_

When we got to a break in the bridge, I thought I was going to fly right out of my seat. Thank god that guy invented seatbelts...whoever that guy was.

_There's a monkey in the jungle_

_Watching a vapor trail_

_Caught up in the conflict _

_Between his brain and his tail_

_And if time to elimination_

_Then we've got nothing to loose_

_Please repeat the message:  
It's the music that we choose_

_Keep a mild groove on_

_Okay break it down yeah we gonna break out!_

We came to a fork in the road and a UFO just came out of nowhere! I ducked then came back up, and then we went under a really odd rock bridge thing. Noodle's turn to sing again.

_Get the cool!_

_Get the cool shoeshine!_

_Get the cool!_

_Get the cool shoeshine!_

When the Geep came to a sudden stop, I looked confused at a gigantic moose standing right in the middle of the road doing absolutely nothing. Murdoc pressed a button and fired **[[A/N: HIS LAZORZZ!! Jk.]] **some rockets at it but...he kind of missed.

_BOOM!_

We stopped and I stared into space coughing from the ash.

"CUT!"

Noodle popped out of her seat. "I wanna go again!" she yelled.

"Noods, we would go again but...it's a bit dangerous..."

"But fun!"

"And dangerous."

She pouted then lost her train of thought when she saw me. My hair was everywhere and I puffed out ash when I coughed.

"You look like you went froo lots."

"Yeah..." I coughed again.

Though I couldn't help but think, _That was wicked!_

**

**WAHH This came out so crappy! D: *is attacked by angry reader mob* WELL IT'S GONNA GET BETTER IN PHASE 2! *is killed by angry reader mob***

**...I don't own 19/2000 or Gorillaz. **


	13. Pickles

**Heyyy! Again...lol. So I don't think anyone's ever mentioned 2D's pickle allergy in their writing [[I HAVE PROOF THAT HE HAS ONE. READ THIS -- . ]]**

**Haw-haw. Soo yeah, this is my take on how he found out he was allergic in the first place since I don't actually know.**

**

Chapter 12- Pickles

After we got home and cleaned off the ash from our bodies and put on non-ash-covered clothing, we went out to eat at a bar/grill thing for dinner. Knowing Murdoc he was probably going to get drunk as usual, as for me maybe I'd have a drink or two, maybe three but not go overboard like last time **[[A/N: If you read the New Year's Eve chapter from some time ago you'll remember :P]] **because that was just awful. As soon as we got inside Murdoc disappeared and probably went to the bar. A waitress lady came and took us to a table and handed us each a menu. "Ah, uh, ooh, um...2D-sama, me can't read dis good." I leaned over and asked her what she wanted.

"Watashi wa shira nai."

"Well, yeh jus' keep lookin' an' the-"

"Ooh! I know! Uh...no...wait...hmm...OH! No..."

"Keep lookin'."

"Okay!"

The woman came to us and took our orders, and it only took 20 minutes to get the food to us, which was especially odd because Russel got not one, or two, but four hamburgers. I got a chicken burger and Noodle was able to find noodles with chicken. I think my stomach was eating itself by the time our food got to the and I ate slowly, but Russel ate like a pig. But my chicken burger sandwich thing was really good. However, my pleasure backfired when I finished the sandwich...

"Uh, 'D? Your lips are huge!"  
"Wot...?" I touched them. "OH CRAP!"

"You must'a been allergic to something in that sandwich."

"I dunno wot it could'a been, I didn' know I woz allergic ta anyfing!"  
"Well apparently you are."

"2D-sama, can I see?"  
I looked at Noodle.

"Watashi no kami!"

"Wot shoul' I do?"

"Go home and check out what made your lips swell. I'll get Murdoc."

I held my mouth as Russel talked to the waitress and paid her. He got Murdoc and then we got in the car. Murdoc was overly drunk and delusional. The entire time home we just listened to him babble on about nothing at all.

"Where's the f--kin' fire? Wha-why is where is my am I dreamin'? I wan' anotha' drink. An' a cig. An' some ho' sauce. An' why am I in th's car?"

Noodle finally had enough. "Damaru, Murdoc-san! Ima sugu!"

"Why yeh lil'-"

"MUDS! If you-"

"Yeh lil' brat! Haw-haw."

"That's it Muds!" Russel punched him in the face and both me and Noodle giggled a bit.

Later on that night I heard a knock on my door.

"Yeah?"  
"It's Russel."  
"Come in."  
"The door's locked."  
"Oh..."

I unlocked the door.

"'D, I think I know what made your lips swell up."  
"Wot?"

"You had pickles on that sandwich, right?"  
"Yeah."

"'D, I think you're allergic to pickles."  
"Wo...wot?!"

"I'm not kidding."

Silence...

"F--k."

**

**Er. I know this is a bad story xD HAH sorry :P But my old fanfics were 10x worse, they were HORRIBLE! xD El oh el. Anyways, err.. I think the next chapter's going to skip way ahead to 2002 on the way to Cali for the movie. :P Then FINALLY! [[finally!]] We're getting to 2004! OHYESS. And then, finally, you meet my first OC, followed by another one the next year! Who I just came up with last night... o.O Okay bye.**


	14. Going Hollywood

**Hihi! Sorry about the huge time gaps in my stories, but, well...I've said it at least twice and I'll say it again. I DON'T KNOW A LOT ABOUT PHASE 1!!! D: *is attacked by angry readers again* But these next chapters are about LA and then at the end of the nect chapter, large gap, as it's going to skip to mid-2004 :D and then Phase 2 which I know 10x more about [[er something like that]] Plus not one, but TWO oc's! And then in maybe...5 or 6 chapters after the beginning of Phase 2, it's going to be a sort of 'montage chapter' leading into Phase 3 :P Yayy :D Anyways...yeah.**

**

Chapter 13- Going Hollywood

_July 2002. _

I woke up feeling great again at the success of our tour. Today we were leaving for Los Angeles, to make a movie. Although I had my doubts, this was going to be fun. Mum's gonna be proud. I'm going to be on the big screen too!(cue jumping up and down with fast clapping saying 'YAY ME!') **[[A/N: LOL Suite Life reference! xD I haven't watched that show in a while :P]] **

I hate waking up early, really, I do. But when you've got to fly from England to the States, it's something you've got to do. It's 3 in the morning and our plane leaves at 5 AM. I've never been to the USA so this should be really interesting.

Once at the airport, we were so early, so I slept a bit. Next thing I knew, Noodle was poking me trying to wake me up.

"2D-sama, plane!"

I got up and we got on the plane. The sun was just starting to come up when the plane took off. I'm going to sleep.

I woke up when we were over the middle of the ocean. The plane was bouncing all over the place, "Are we crashin'?!"

"No."

"Okay good. I though', yeh know, we're crashin'...?"

"No, 2D-sama. Go back sleep."

I did what she told me to.

Next time I woke up we were landing in NYC. It was almost 7 1/2 hours in the air but when we landed it was only 7 AM. I think I like time zone changes now.

We were running to catch the plane, but poor Noodle was so small she couldn't keep up with us. I stopped and let her on my back then ran as fast as I could to keep up with Russel and Murdoc. We found our plane and got there as quickly as we could but they were last-calling for it, so we ended up scattered about. I sat next to a teenage girl who was maybe 14 or 15 years old. She looked at me. "Hey, I know you!" she said in a heavy New York accent. "You're the singer for Gorillaz! I love you guys!"  
"Fanks...?" I said. To be honest, I was a little nervous. "Yeh aren' gonna ask for me autograph o' like a picteh o' anyfing right?"

"I would but...I don't wanna be rude..."

"Okay."  
After takeoff she placed large blue headphones on her head then took out a sketchbook and drew. I didn't know what she was drawing until I peeked over. It was me, and her. "Wha'ss yer name anyways?" I asked finally.

"My name? Oh, my name's Julie."  
"Cool name. I...I like tha' picteh yeh drew."

"Thanks. It's a hobby for me. When I fill up this book, I'm going to take out all the pictures and hang them on my wall at home. If you want to look, I have this about halfway full. I hope you're not going to get offended by any of them. Don't worry though, I didn't pair you with another band member or anything. I wouldn't do that."

"I'll look."

She passed the book to me. I turned the pages gently, there were pictures of beaches, her, her friends, and us. I could tell she had been drawing for a long time so I just had to ask how old she was when I was done.

"So, 'ow old are yeh?"  
"I'm 13, but I'll be 14 next month."  
"Wow. An' 'ow long yeh been drawing for?"

"Since I was eight."

"Yer really good."  
"Thanks."

We were landing in Chicago now and Julie took off her headphones. When we pulled up to the gate and stood up, she said, "It was a pleasure meeting you 2D."

"No problem."

I was the last off the plane, and then we went to the next gate which luckily wasn't boarding yet. Noodle was talking half-Japanese and half-English about how she was talking to a boy her own age from Japan the whole time. Murdoc found a 'sexy chick' and Russel found a guy who went to school with him a long time ago.

After Chicago we landed in Denver, which had these odd white canopy things on top of it. **[[A/N: I would know, I was at that airport when I went there in the summer :D It was cool lol.]]**

Finally we got to California. We stayed at the director's house in Beverly Hills. It was HUGE! And we all got our own rooms. You could see the ocean from my room and all our rooms were in one hall. Each day when we talked to the director, we just couldn't get the right scripts. Day after day, none of the scripts wored. One day he called us early. "I've got the perfect idea! And it's sure to blow your minds!"

"Wot is it," Murdoc said, obviously uninterested.

"Wait for it..."

"Oh for the love of Sweet Satan, jus' tell us already! I'ss f--kin' 7 in the morning!"

"Well I was up all night and I finally have the perfect idea!"

"Wot is it?" I asked mid-yawn.

"Gorillaz: The Musical!"

"...I do 'ope you're kiddin'," Murdoc said disgusted.

"I'm not."

"You woke us up for tha'? Murdoc Niccals doesn' dance aroun' singin'! The singin's fer Noodle and that blue-haire' twerp!"

"Can I go back ta sleep now?" I asked stretching.

"Yeah..." the director said, followed by, "Back to the drawing board...again."

This movie isn't going to go well.

**

**A/N: HAHAHA!! One chapter left of Phase one! NOW WHAT. NOW WHAT. I don't know how many chapters I've added but I hope to get up to the OC chapter... :P Woo. bye. And stay tuned. Epic Fail Fanfictions by DWP is brought to you by DWP's Imagination! We will return after this:**

**MAHH LEG!**

**[[sorry... I have Dr Pepper AND coffee! xD]]**


	15. Farewell

**Okay this chapter ends Phase One and this story should HOPEFULLY get better! So this chapter's going to be a bit short, Noodle's going back to Japan, Murdoc's headed for Me-hi-co, and Russel's going back to New York. 2D, well, I don't remember if he hung around in LA or went to Eastbourne right away...*goes to check Gorillaz-Unofficial* Okay, so they already kinda fought, so now this is their parting at the airport, Murdoc is definetly going to Mexico, Russel goes back to NYC, 2D is STUCK IN LA [[through the week and can't get away...]] LOL sorry...anyways, and Noodle's going to Japan. Theeeeeeen...HUGE SKIP! It will be mid 2004 next chapter HAWHAW.**

**

Chapter 14- Farewell

I stood in the airport lobby with my friends. I had to say goodbye which was really hard. Murdoc came up to me, "Listen, faceache, I may 'ate yeh bu' it was good workin' wif yeh." He held out his hand and I shook it. "'Ave a nice life."

"Uh...fanks."

He got in line for his plane and disappeared. Next was Russel who I would miss more than Murdoc.

"'D-man, don't get yourself in trouble. I'll miss ya man!" he gave me a huge bear-hug then we shook hands. He shook my hand a bit too hard and gave me a faceplant. "Sorry man...I'll miss ya!" He walked away waving to me. Finally the hardest farewell of all, Noodle. I was going to miss her probably most of all. It wasn't going to be the same without that cute little Japanese kid running around.

"Well, Noodle..." I said sighing, "Th's...I guess...this is Sayonara..."

"Sayonara, 2D-sama." She stood on her toes and hugged me.

"Yeh...grew up so much...Yeh were like me sis'eh tha' I neveh 'ad!"

"You were like...kyodai...watashi ni wa..."

"Good luck wif yer life Noodle!"

"Arigato, 2D-sama! Watashi wa anata wo wasure mase n! Aishi te i masu!"

I watched her roll her suitcase behind her as she got in line to fly to Tokyo.

As for me, I was going to stay a little longer. I met someone named Britt Ekland, and she let me stay in her flat for a bit. But she was so obnoxious and I hardly got any sleep! This didn't last long, so I decided to go stay with my dad. He hooked me up with a job at his funfair, and I became more confident too.

I thought this would last a lifetime, but guess who was wrong!

**

**A/N: FINALLY! FINALLY! PHASE 2 HERE I COME!! :D WOO! I'm doing the biggest skip yet, skipping from 2002 all the way to 2004. *sigh* Well, haha this is reminding me of my old fanfic with my old OC. I'm actually glad I got rid of her, but now she's a zombie xD [[LOL?]] and she may or may not make a cameo appearance next chapter ;D LOL. Also next chapter's going to be 'Welcome Back to Kong!' kinda thing for a little bit then skim through recording and all that jazz. So toodaloooooo:D**


	16. Return

**Okay, this chapter marks the beginning of PHASE 2!! It should be about 7-10 chapters, then phase 2.5 will be like, 2 chapters, then Plastic Beach will last about 5, then the epilogue, making a grand total of 28-32 chapters [[OH MAMA!!]]**

**Well, let's get to the chapter now!**

**

Chapter 15- Return

_October 2004_

I stepped out of the taxi and glared at my old home. Kong Studios. I smiled as I paid the driver then made my way up the hill to the door. A certain someone with green skin and black greasy hair was in front of me. When he opened the door he screamed, "I'M BACK! Th's place is ALL MINE!"

"Eh, no' really," I said from behind.

"'Eh-FACEACHE? When'd yew get 'ere?!!"

"Like, 10 minu's ago..."

"Oh well...Yeh scared the living sh-- outta me!"

"Le'ss go check th's place ou' ta see wot changed!"

The first place we went to see was the carpark. It was infested with zombies from wall to wall. Murdoc ACKed and we proceeded to clean them up which was disgusting. Next my room, which was untouched, surprisingly. Next we went to see the other's rooms, Russel's room wasn't how it was left, though. It was...clean? How is that possible?

Next we went to check Noodle's room. I jumped when I opened the door. Not because there was zombies decaying in there, no, there was a _person _sitting on the bed writing in a notebook with large headphones on her head. Her hair appeared purple and I could barely recognize her. She looked up.

"2D-SAMA!" she screamed and ran to me, "I missed you so much! I have a long story to tell you, I don't know where to start-"

"Noodle! Yeh...speak English...?"

"Well, it's kinda complicated, I went back to Japan as you know, and when I was in a restaurant, I bumped into someone with a tray of ocean bacon which sparked my memory. Right after my old mentor Mr. Kyuzo **[[A/N: I think that's the right wording...]] **came out and he was shocked to see me! Then he told me that I was one of 23 kids chosen for a supersoldier project. I found out that I knew not just both perfect English and Japanese language, but I also knew any other language too, including sign and lip-reading. I also had many skills, but when they de-activated us, I was shipped off to safety here in England. There's three passcodes I have to know, one to remember, one to forget, and one to turn me into a killing machine. I can't tell anyone them because if they get into the wrong hands there will be a problem. I've been working with a producer- DJ Danger Mouse- on a new album, and I just finished the last batch of song lyrics. I already recorded my parts, as well as collaborators, but we still need the vocals, bass, and drums."

"Whoa, Noods, that's an interes'in' story. Lemme take a look at th'se songs."

I picked up the notebook and looked through them. She had this 5-subject notebook, one section for each person. My section was lyrics and keyboard notes, Noodle's section was lyrics and guitar parts, Murdoc's was bass notes, and Russel's was drum patterns or...whatever they're called. The last part was for collaborators. I was truely impressed by what she threw together.

The next few months went by incredibly slow, Russel came back two weeks later, then we made a quick promo video, and we all got recording parts done. When January 2005 rolled around, things got...interesting.

**

**A/N: My OC arrives next chapter o: YAY...! I've never introduced an OC so this should be interesting. :D**


	17. A New Girl

**Okay, so this chapter is introducing...NONI:D My OC character :P And wait till you see how they let her stay :o WOO okay let's do this now.**

**

Chapter 16- A New Girl

It's now Mid-January and it's freezing out. Murdoc called a practice today just for fun. We're running through the whole album so this will take a while, and with no collaborators with us we just have to deal with it.

In the middle of practice we stopped immediately when a cry for help came from outside. "HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!"

It stopped 5 minutes later so we just went on. When we were done, we all went to the ground floor lobby to see who was there. Murdoc opened the door and there was a teenaged girl with tan skin and choppy dark brown hair standing in the doorway.

"Well, who're yew?" Murdoc demanded.  
"I-" she fainted. I saw blood from underneath her leg.

"Now wot?" I asked.

"Get 'er to a 'ospital!" Murdoc laughed.

"It's not funny, Muds! There's not enough time, she's been out there bleeding badly in the cold with nothing but a t-shirt and shorts on...she could die! Noodle, can you do stitches?"

"I could try."

"Okay well, 2D you carry her to Noodle's room, Noodle, you get a needle and thread, and lots of it!"  
"Wot should I do?"  
"Murdoc you-I don't know...sterilize the needle? And clean her leg"  
"'Ow?"

"Alchohol, the rubbing kind."

"F--k."

I flipped the girl on her back then carried her bridal-style to Noodle's room, laying her down on the bed. Murdoc was actually doing something good for once, and he was cleaning the large gash on her leg. Noodle threaded the now sterile needle and slid a surgical mask over her face and started stitching.

Hours passed and she wasn't done yet. I couldn't stay awake any longer by the time she was halfway done and I fell asleep.

When I woke up next, the room was dark and Noodle was sleeping in a chair across the room, Russel and Murdoc were gone, so it was just me, the new girl, and Noodle. The new girl looked cold so I looked around for a blanket. After finding one I put it over her and she moved. I took off the girl's glasses and I swear I heard her say, "Thanks."

I smiled and went to my own room.

**

**A/N: So there's my 4th chapter. Gah. One more chapter...? Or two...hehehe...xD LOL. Sorry they're so short I'M GETTING WRITER'S BLOCK AGAIN D: Well, bye for now.**


	18. Noni

**Er, I've got nothing to say about this chapter, but it's the day after the new girl's arrival so...let's go :D**

**

Chapter 17- Noni

The next day I woke up unusually early and went to check on the girl. I went into Noodle's room quietly because it was only quarter to 8 in the morning. The new girl was still sleeping so I decided to wait a bit. Noodle woke up when I entered her room. "2D-sama?" she whispered, "What are you doing?"  
"I came back ta' check on th' girl, sorry fo' wakin' yeh."

"No, it's okay. I'll go make breakfast, pancakes sound good?"  
"Yeah."

"Okay."

She stood up and left the room, leaving me and the new girl. I pulled Noodle's chair closer and sat on it- it was still warm from her sleeping on it and smelled sweet too.

5 minutes of sitting on the chair passed, and the girl stirred, and reached for her glasses. She flipped over to face me and opened her eyes. Her appearance shocked me- she was Korean, and she had-get this- PURPLE eyes. She was beautiful. I think...I think I'm...in love. She gasped.

"You-you're...!"

"2D, Anno, anno, yeh love me band...I ge' it."

"I know but...where am I? Am I dreaming?"  
"No. Who are yeh anyways?"

"I'm...my name's Winona Ae-Cha Park but...you can just call me Noni. Please don't make me leave...I can't go back...there!"

"Where?"  
"My house-" she got teary.

"Why, wot...wot 'appened?"  
"My guardian tried to kill me! He hates me! The little demon...!"

"Oh f--k- sorry..."  
"It's okay."  
"'Ow old are yeh anyways?"  
"Fourteen."

"So- yer Noodle's age?"  
"Yeah, I actually met her a long time ago..."

"Really?"  
"Yeah, and Russel too. They said if it gets bad to come here. It got bad, so I ran. I came in nothing but these shorts and this shirt. It's all I have now."

Noodle appeared at the door. "The pancakes are done- OH! You're awake."

"Yes...Noodle?"  
"Wait a second, don't I know you?"  
"It's...me...Noni..."

"You mean-"

"Yes, the girl from the market!"  
"OH! Noni! It's been so long! How have you been?"

"Not so good."

"Noni...yeh look...pale" I said.

"Do I have a fever?"

I felt her forehead.

"Yeah."  
"...D'yeh wan' pancakes?"  
"Sure. I haven't had a decent meal in forever!"

We went to the kitchen and Russel sat at the table eating a huge stack of pancakes. I sat down with Noni next to me and Noodle on the other side.

"Russel-kun, remember that girl we met at the store one time?"  
Russel nodded 'yes'.

"It's that girl right there."

Russel swallowed his bite of pancakes. "NONI?!!"

"Yes, Russel. It's me."

"Damn, girl! You look different! How have you been?"  
She sighed, "Not very well."

A couple minutes of silence later, Murdoc came in. "Oh, the girl's awake."  
"Murdoc!" Noni yelled. "Let me stay! My guardian's a monster! I...I can't go back there!" She got on her knees, "Please?"

"Lemme think 'bout tha'...NO."

"MURDOC!" Russel raised his voice- "Do you have any idea what this girl's gone through? Have a heart, man!"  
"...Fine. But stay outta the Winnie, yeh got it?"

"Algesseubnida!"

"Er...wot?"

"Yes sir! Sorry, I speak Korean too."

Noni went back to rest some more.

Later that day we recieved a medium-sized box. There was a note attached to it. It read:

_Dear new guardians of Park:_

_ Park's clothes, posters, CD'sand laptop are in this box. Take good care of her and make sure she stays out of trouble. She's a handful._

_-Smith._

"Liar," I said to myself, then delivered the box to Noni's room which was across the hall from Noodle's room.

**

**A/N: Blah. That's all I have to say. Next chapter is FEEL GOOD INC FOO'S :D Yay...!**


	19. Feel Good Inc

**Wow...6 chapters in a day? Haha I may as well just finish this today! xD But I'm not going to. I'm going to look into finishing it tomorrow. I have the epilogue all done so WOO :D**

**Anyways, this chapter is the Feel Good Inc chapter. I win, let's go :P**

**

Chapter 18- Feel Good Inc

Early this morning we boarded Noodle onto her island in the sky for our music video to a song from our album- Feel Good Inc. The rest of us- Noni included- set off for a gigantic tower in town that implies 'Feeling good' . The tower itself was depressing and inside it reeked like BO, alchohol, cigarette smoke, sweat, and dead bodies. Noni hung out in the background and I took my spot on a chair by some large TV screens. Murdoc found two girls, and Russel had a round platform where his drumset was set up. Noni wished me luck then sat down against a wall to watch. We were going to shoot this whole thing in one shot pretty much.

I draped my head, and then the director called, "ACTION!"

_Feel good._

Murdoc started playing his bass and Russel played his drums. I kept chanting 'Feel Good' and then picked up a megaphone covered in stickers of random things.

_City's breaking down on a camel's back_

_They just have to go cause the don't know whack_

_So while you fill the street's it's appealing to see_

_You won't get out the county cause you're bad and free_

_You got a new horizon it's ephemeral style_

_A melancholy town where we never smile_

_And all I wanna hear is the message beep_

_My dreams, they come-a kissin' cause I don't get sleep no_

I made my way across the room, stepping over half-dead bodies as I went. Dust flew everywhere when I chanted into the megaphone, and I almost coughed. I pressed my hands against the window and right on cue a magnificent windmill burst through the clouds. It got almost silent, save for a bass line, a synth, and an acoustic guitar background.

_Windmill windmill for the land_

_Turn forever hand in hand_

_Take it all in on your stride_

_It is ticking falling down_

_Love forever love is free_

_Let's turn forever you and me_

_Windmill windmill for the land_

_Is everybody in?_

I heard rapping and I turned my body and my head at different times, and three rappers were teasing me as I dodged them **[[A/N: Is it me or in the video does 2D look like he's attempting the robot? O__o just wondering]] **and then twiddled my thumbs a couple times before looking back out the window.

About 30 seconds later, the windmill turned towards the tower and I started singing again.

_Windmill windmill for the land_

_Turn forever hand in hand_

_Take it all in on your stride_

_It is ticking falling down_

_Love forever love is free _

_Let's turn foreveer you and me_

_Windmill windmill for the land_

_Is everybody in?_

I made my way back to the seat and sat down in it. The video finally came to an end. "CUT! Perfect!" the director called. Noni emerged from her spot by the wall. "Good job!" she hugged me. Noni's a really great friend. I love her, and in a way too. But nobody knows that I do, which is good. Noni and Noodle are my two favorite girls, they mean the world to me, they're like...my best friends really. We left the tower ASAP because the stench was making us all sick to our stomachs. The windmill was just arriving back at Kong when we arrived again. We tethered it to the back of the building and Noodle hopped off. "That was awesome!" she said in joy, "But...I'm going to go change now. 2D-sama when I'm done can me and Noni watch a movie with you?"

"Yeh mean like, a zombie movie?"  
"Yeah!" they said in unison.

"Don' yeh fink i'ss gonna be too scary?"  
"Hah, no!" Noni said.

"Aw...awrigh'..."

The two girls ran to Noodle's room and I went to go pick out a movie.

**

**A/N: First un-cheesy chapter? Um...YAY! LOL. Next chapter is a little argument about who's gonna be in the DARE video :P Only Noni will know who's in it until the guys see it xD LOLOL. Then it's the DARE video and 2D overhears plans for the El Manana video. Then we skip ahead to November and I'm going to mark myself as the first person to even mention Manchester...I'm going to make it so that it's the animated characters on stage with the collaborators instead of the real people. I'm smart eh? xD**


	20. Photo Shoot

**SEVENTH CHAPTER TODAY! I'm on a roll :P LOL. And FUDGE! I forgot the photoshoot for the cover album! LOL! So this chapter covers it, LOL. **

**

Chapter 19- Photo Shoot

I woke up a couple weeks later feeling **[[A/N: Like P-Diddy! NO,lol.]] **rather odd. Today was a special day. We were getting pictures done for the album cover. I dressed differently than usual. When I woke up that morning I washed my face and shaved. I cut myself on the side that luckily wasn't going to be shown. I cleaned it up then went to get dressed. I wore a red collared shirt with a reddish-brown jacket thing over the top. My pants were the usual grey skinny jeans and I wore black boots underneath them. I slapped a brown golfer-style hat on my head that had red lines on it and a light brown puffball on top. I looked in the mirror to make sure I looked decent, then left my room.

I realized I was the last one ready when I got into the carpark. Noodle was leaning against the car chatting with Noni. She wore a greenish high-necked jacket type thing, a black skirt, green-and-white striped knee socks with the green in the socks exactly matching her jacket. Her bangs were clipped back and she wore a little bit of green eyeshadow. Her shoes were simply black Vans. Noni wore a fitted t-shirt with the flag of South Korea, her home country, on it and a red tank underneath. She borrowed Noodle's white capris, and on her feet she wore red Chucks. Murdoc wore his cape and no shirt with jeans and those Cuban heels of his, and Russel wore baggy jeans, a military-like jacket, a baseball cap turned backwards, and square-shaped goggles.

"'M ready," I said. We got in the car and headed for the photographer's place.

When we got there, Murdoc rang the doorbell and the photographer answered. "Bonjour!" he said. "You're ze Gorillaz, oui?" he said in a heavy French accent.

"Yep. Tha'ss us," Murdoc said.

"Come in!" he said, "Follow me to ze basement."

We went downstairs into his basement then he showed us his studio. "Volia." he pointed to a white sheet and a chair facing the right wall. "On dis list 'ere," he said, "Are ze names in ze order zat I want to take ze pictures, oui? Ah...who is first...Murdoc. Get in ze chair."

Murdoc got up and sat down in the chair.

"First, I want you to look at ze wall, BUT you use eyes to look at moi."

Murdoc did his pose, the photographer snapped the camera. He blinked.

"Okay, let's try dis, again. At the count of trois, un, deux, deux et demi, et...TROIS!"

He didn't blink this time.

"Tres bien! Now, ze next post I want you to do is, look at moi, zen, stick your tongue out- non, non! Not like that- zere, and look off to ze side some...parfait! Un, deux, deux et demi...et...TROIS! Tres tres bien! You are done. Next...Uh...2D..."

Aww sh--. I lit up a cigarette then went to my spot. The photographer didn't care that I was smoking.

"'M comin' uh...monseiur!" I can't speak French. I sat down at the chair.

"Now, I want you to do ze same as your ami, um...look straight ahead-" I looked at the wall- "Zen look at me wif eyeballs."

"Uh...I 'ate ta tell yeh dis-"  
"Oh, Bien sûr!"

I kept looking. "Un, deux, deux et demi, et...TROIS!"

Flash.

"Excellent! Now, just look at moi, smile wif mouf open, oui, bien...restez là...un, deux, deux et demi, et...TROIS!"

Snap. I blinked. "À noveau. Un, deux,deux et demi, et...TROIS!" I blinked again. "Oh mon dieu! Et encore! Un, deux, deux et demi, et trois." I didn't blink this time.

"Bien, bien. Next up, Noodle."

She was wearing Murdoc's skull hat now. I watched and listened as the photographer yelled commands in half-English and half-French. Russel did his pictures, and then we were done. "Merci beaucoup, uh...'ope to see you again. Bonne journee!"

"Bye!" Noodle said, and we left. It was only noon when we got back to Kong. I changed into a different shirt when we got back and then we all just hung out in our bedrooms for the rest of the day.

**

**A/N: Okay, next chapter will still be DARE. And I used French in this so here's a guide for you non-French speakers:**

**Bonjour- Hello**

**Oui- Yes**

**Voila- Here [[something like that]]**

**Moi- Me**

**Un- one**

**Deux- two**

**et demi- and a half**

**Bien- Good**

**Tres bien- Very Good**

**Monsieur- Mister**

**Bien sûr- Of course**

**Excellent- [[you guess :P]]**

**À noveau- Again**

**Oh mon dieu- Oh my God! **

**Et encore- And again**

**Merci Beaucoup- Thank you very much**

**Bonne journee- Good day**

**:P If I got anything wrong, tell me. I tried hard not to use an online translator, I take French in school so I know most of these without looking.**


	21. Zombies

**Can you guys handle three more chapters for today? I'm on a freaking ROLL today! xD And maybe I'll finish this puppy up tomorrow :D Then I have to stay at my dad's till Saturday and my bedroom door has no lock so I'm going to hold off till Sunday-ish to start posting Noodle's story. ...Okay that's it I'M FINISHING THIS TONIGHT! **

**

Chapter 20- Zombies

_Every dead body that is not exterminated gets up and kills, the people it kills gets up and kills!_

I was in my room concentrating hard on a game of Pong against Noni. I was winning. Suddenly I was startled out of concentration by heavy beats coming from outside. I went out into the hallway and listened to the floor closely. I then caught the glimpse of a camera. "F--k! Who're yeh?"

"I'm a camera man, shooting for your music video."  
"SH--! WOT?!"

"Noodle's down there making her video."

_Clever little Noodle. She got her own film crew. Good job._

I went downstairs to watch, and she was dancing around in a football helmet and a small keyboard, shaking her boo-tay. She dropped the keyboard then looked up.

"WHO'S THERE?" she demanded.

"Aww, sh--..."

"2D-sama!"

"Sorry! I though'...'M sorry!"

"It's okay."

Later on that night, Murdoc started yelling at Noodle for making the video without us. Russel gave him a good beating though. Noodle didn't cause any harm so he shouldn't be yelling at her. Noodle then asked if she and Noni could watch a movie with me tonight. I agreed and we headed for my room. "Later, Russ!" Noni said. When we got to the carpark, we stopped in our tracks.

"F--k!" I yelled.

"2D-sama, what do we do now?"  
"Noodle! Use yer ka-ra-tay skills and 'elp me beat th'se fings up!"  
"Hai!" She and Noni both helped me beat each living dead creature until we got to my room. We scrambled into my room then I slammed the door and locked it.

10 minutes into the movie, someone knocked on my door and I screamed. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Russel! I made you guys popcorn."

"Oh..." I paused the movie, opened the door, and Russel handed me the popcorn. "Fanks," I said, then got back on the bed in between Noodle and Noni with the popcorn on my lap. I chose the scariest, goriest movie I had. They're 14, they're old enough, as long as I'm there anyways.

An hour into the movie, Noni started saying, "Don't open the door...don't open the door...don't open the-AAHHHH!" and her handful of popcorn flew everywhere as she flung her arms around my neck.

"Luv," I said, "Calm down, i'ss jus' a movie."

"Sorry."

When the movie was done, it was midnight. The girls thanked me for the movie, then went off to their rooms. I smiled, then had a smoke before I went to bed.

**

**A/N: All I can say is- MEH. **


	22. Manchester

**Allow me to be the first person to write about Manchester in mah writing....I think? This chapter will cover the five days in Manchester. Then Dirty Harry, then the lighting rig incident, then El Manana, a huge skip to Noni's 16th birthday, then a huge fight scene between Murdoc and 2D, then a skip to November 2007 when- AHH don't wanna spoil it do I? And then a year and a half 'montage chapter', followed by five chapters for Plastic Beach... and in that time, you will meet 3 OC's :P**

**

Chapter 21- Manchester

Everyone threw the last of their bags into the car. Today was the day we started a five-day concert at the Manchester Opera House! I was excited with joy. In the back seat were Noni, Noodle, and I and Russel up front. Noni who said she couldn't sing was keeping a beat and Noodle and I sang some of our songs. We were halfway through White Light when Murdoc finally yelled at us to stop it, but a couple seconds later we continued the song. All he said was, "Oi." and continued to drive, making his famous The-Geeks-In-The-Backseat-Won't-Shut-Up-So-I'll-Just-Try-To-Ignore-Them face.

We stayed at a fancy hotel, but we had two rooms. Murdoc and Russel shared a room and Noni, Noodle, and I had a room. I didn't trust Murdoc with them, and neither did Russel. He also didn't trust me in a room with Murdoc so there we had it. It was 2:30 when we were checked in, so we had 15 minutes to relax then we had to get to the opera house by 3:00. At 2:45, Murdoc called us and we got in the car to go to the opera house. "Yew idiots be'eh no' sta't singin' again," he said.

"Nah, we won'," I said.

"Good."

When we got to the opera house, we went to our big dressing room and did what we needed to, then we got called to do a microphone test. I had a breif moment of WHOAA...! when I got on the stage. I walked up to the microphone then said, "There's a watermelon in me pants." which made Noni and Noodle laugh so hard. "'D...I...I think I just peed myself!" Noni said laughing, then she went to the bathroom wiping away laugh tears. "I'm good," she said when she came back.

At 6:30 we went backstage and did what we needed to do- warm up, yell at the stage crew, ect. At 6:55, 5 minutes before we were on, we got in a circle, including Noni, who was going to watch from the side.

I watched the lights dim and the audience went quiet. I took a deep breath and walked on stage. I had a skit with Murdoc, and it goes something like this:

Me: ...WAKE UP MURDOC!

Murdoc: Ohhhh Christ.

Me: Are you okay?

Murdoc: Yeah...uh...where am I?

Me: It's the Manchester...Opera House!

Murdoc: How did I get here?

Me: **[[A/N: Oh fudge, I don't understand what he's saying here *curses the audience* so I'm guessing.]] **You got practice.

Murdoc: What?!

Me: Never mind. Look, I've been thinking...Uh, just so you know, I'm in a band, right? They're doing well, and I need some sort of a catch phrase.

Murdoc: 2D, what the hell are you on about?

Me: **[[A/N: FFFFF! I don't know what he says here either! So once again, I'm guessing.]] **Oh you too sir! Oh uh, *makes a weird noise*

Murdoc: *makes another noise* **[[A/N: I think he makes a noise there... O.O]]**

Me: Yeah, that kinda thing!

Murdoc: Yeah, listen people in bands don't have catch phrases, yeah? That's comedians!

Me: Right. And you can't be both?

Murdoc: No, I don't believe so.

Me: Which one am I?

Murdoc: At this moment in time, I'm not actualy sure, but listen, you're the lead singer of Gorillaz, you shouldn't be thinking about catch phrases, you should be out chasing girls- **[[A/N: I have no idea who says what here and I don't know what it is :P]] ***groans* I think I'd rather be having some sort of medical operations than sit here talking to you. Oh dear you really are such an a--, aren't you.

Me: What? **[[A/N: FFFFFFF! I can't understand this D:]] **

Murdoc: You can definetly cut that one out for a start [[??]]

Me: Ima...Ima wallet **[[A/N: I'm pretty sure he doesn't say that...:P And then I don't understand a word besides Murdoc groaning again :P]]**

Murdoc: Well actually not, bothering the maidens in distress? **[[A/N: Curse me not being able to comprehend these accents D:]]**

Me: Don't have a cow mate.

Murdoc: Oooooh enough of this. The band is coming on now, you know, so SHUT YOUR CAKE HOLE!

Me: I don't BELIEEEEEEVE it!

Murdoc: Here's a good one look at this one! *noises*

The skit ended and then the curtains came up. The Intro to our album played, then I took my spot at the piano onstage and sang through Last Living Souls. The next song was Kids With Guns, and towards the end of the song I saw Nehneh Cherry, who did some wicked vocals in the background of the song. O Green World seemed to go by slow. After that the kid's choir came out, and Noodle didn't have a part for that song so she danced along in the background. I also noticed Noni was doing the same dance backstage. We had an extra guitarist come out for Feel Good Inc. I got this weird feeling in my stomach towards the end of the song. I knew that El Manana was the last music video for a fact. How? I overheard Murdoc in the Winnie talking to someone on the phone and he mentioned a windmill, shooting something down, the song title, and that Jimmy guy we were originally going to have in the band until Noodle came along. I almost cried in the middle of El Manana, but luckily after that, it was intermission. **[[A/N: I'm going to assume there was intermission :P I would know, as a dancer, that every stage performace that's longer than an hour has some kind of intermission.]] **Noni kept babbling on about how good we're doing, the audience loves us, all that stuff. It boosted my energy and when it was time to start again, I almost flew onto the stage.

In the next song, Every Planet We Reach is Dead, we had Ike Turner play this, wicked piano solo. After that was November Has Come, where, the rapper wasn't present so we played a recording. Next up was All Alone which had heavenly vocals in the middle by Martina Topley-Bird. After that was White Light and I nearly went blind because the panels had these...flashing white lights on them, plus I nearly killed my throat when I screamed my part at the end. After that was DARE, and Noodle went in front of the audience and sang while doing that signature dance she did in the video. The audience danced along with her.

After that was Fire Coming Out Of The Monkey's Head (what a mouthful!) and right after that was the grand finale of Don't Get Lost In Heaven followed by Demon Days. When the choir hit the end note, we got a standing ovation which made me smile so huge. But we weren't done just yet, we had an encore to play as well.

After the show finally ended, Noodle begged us to go get some ice cream. She hadn't really eaten since we left earlier in the day. We all agreed, and got ice cream on the way home.

When we got back to the hotel room, it was midnight. I lay in my bed thinking, _One day down, four more to go. _The four days went by fast.

**

**A/N: Gah that was a pain to write! Note to self: When you're American it's hard to comprehend someone with a Cockney accent talking fast. :P Okay...so next up is Dirty Harry, the lighting rig incident, then El Manana!! :D *yay***


	23. I Need A Gun

**I'm still on that freaking ROLL, as I bring you the ninth chapter I've written tonight! But I'm going for eleven so stay tuned kids! Also this chapter may be a bit short. O.o Sorry**

**

Chapter 22- I Need A Gun

We all piled into an APC to take us into the Swakosomething desert to film the second-last music video for the album. This was going to take two days to film. I pulled off my t-shirt and we set up a tent off set with food and water. Noni stayed under there while we filmed.

The kids we worked with looked a bit scared of me at first. "'M no' gonna 'urt yeh," I said to them, then we got into position. It started off with me shooting off a flare. The others were off somewhere, I couldn't see them though. Then I walked over to this magical keyboard thing and started playing. I then began singing.

_I need a gun_

_To keep myself from harm_

_The poor people _

_Are burning in the sun_

_But they ain't got a chance_

_They ain't got a chance_

_I need a gun_

_Cause all I do is dance_

_Cause all I do is dance_

The kids sang along with me, each one joining in and looking like they were having a blast. We took frequent breaks, every hour or so. At night, we stayed in a tent and it was so cold I needed two blankets. The APC didn't get it's arrival shot yet so Noodle, Murdoc, and Russel camped out on a dune somewhere.

The next day we finished the video. I missed the others even though it was only for a night. The rapper started his part.

_In my backpack I got my act right_

_In case you act quite difficult_

_And your result weaken_

_With anger and discontent _

_Some are seeking and searching like Nimoy_

_I'm a peace-loving decoy ready for retaliation_

_I change the whole occastion to a pine-box six under_

_Impulsion don't ask why or wonder_

_Order given to me is:_

_Strike and I'm thunder with lightning-fast reflexes_

_On constant alert from the constant hurt that seems limitless with no dropping pressure_

_Seems like everybody's out to test you till they see you break_

_You can't conceal the hate that consumes you_

_I'm the reason why you fill up your Isuzu_

_Chill with your old lady at the tilt_

_I got a 90-day's visit and I'm filled with guilt_

_From things that I've seen_

_Your water's from a bottle mine's from a canteen_

_At night I hear the shots ring so I'm a light sleeper_

_The cost of life seems to get cheaper_

_Out in the desert with my street sweeper_

_"The war is over" so said the speaker with the flight suit on_

_Maybe to him I'm just a pawn so he can advance_

_Remember when I used to dance, man_

_All I wanna do is dance!_

Speaking of dance, I had my own dance as well. Noodle shot me this look of "Dance, 2D, DANCE!" and then I kept dancing.

The last thing we filmed was getting into the APC and driving away. We didn't get far before we stopped filming.

**

**A/N: All I can say is o.o okay then. Can I do 2 more chapters? Pleaseth? Okay(:**


	24. Collapse

**OMG, this chapter is where the chaos starts. :P OH MY. Let's get to it, it's going to be short but OH FREAKING WELL. Also if you're gonna flame me here's a thought- DON'T. **

**

Chapter 23- Collapse

_January 2006._

We boarded a plane headed for New York. We're staying there a couple days for a radio show interview type thing. Noni's never been on a plane before. She squeezed my hand as we landed in New York. Then we were going to a hotel nearby the radio station.

The hotel was something not-too-shabby, because it was just three days of radio talk show and then we go home. I'm a little nervous but, hey, what could go wrong? Plus we left at 5:00 PM instead of our usual early-in-the-morning type thing.

So the next day we got to the radio station at 6:45 AM, just before we were going on air. Noni came with us. We stopped to get coffee on the way since we all overslept. When we entered the studio, they gave us 'guest' tags but almost wouldn't let Noni in.

"She's wif us," Murdoc said, and they gave her a tag.

At 6:55 the DJ called us in, Noni sat on the other side of the studio to watch.

At 7 AM, the DJ came on the air, "Okay, we're back! And we have some special guests on today's show. Say hello to Gorillaz! So, I've got some questions to ask you guys. How do you feel about the success of Demon Days?"

"Well," Murdoc said, "It's doin' GREAT! And we're about to start our final music video for th's round, and i'ss going to have a lil' surprise."

"Ooh, I love surprises! Noodle, how'd it feel on that island?"  
"It was cold, but-"

There was a squeak, and then all of a sudden a crack, followed by a crash and a scream.

"AAAHHH!"

A lighting rig had fallen on Noodle!

"Noodle!" we all said in unison, and then Murdoc, Russel, and I lifted it off her and I helped her up. "Tha' scared th' sh-- outta me! Noods, yeh okay?" I asked.

"I...I think so..."

While walking back to her seat, she collapsed.

"Someone call an ambulance...Uh, ladies and gentlemen, we're going to commercial break...stay tuned to Wake Up with Waldo!" **[[A/N: We found Waldo. *party*]]**

We all piled into an ambulance that took us to the local hospital. Noodle woke up hours later. "Whe...where am I?" she asked.

"Yer in th' 'ospi'al," I said.

"What...happened?"  
"Well," Noni said, "You were answering a question then a lighting rig fell on you. You got up and you just kinda...collapsed. I don't know why."  
"I remember I had trouble breathing, and I was taking such heavy breaths I passed out."

"An' yeh 'it yer 'ead on somfink too."

"What?"  
"Th' chair."

"Oh my."

Noodle was good enough to leave that same day, but we went home early.

**  
**A/N: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! I can't think of good plots anymore D:!!! Well, next chapter is El Manana...this is it folks! O.O AHHH.**


	25. El Manana

**Well, here's the huuuge moment! El Manana, it ends here...OR DOES IT...*question mark* no jk ;D It doesn't. Besides, Noodle's not dead, and I'm not going to spoil the 5th last chapter anyways!! MUAHAHA...anyways...:P**

**

Chapter 24- El Manana

We all woke up at 5 in the morning one day in March. Noodle came outside dressed in a black-and-white striped shirt, black shorts, and black boots. Russel gave her the look that said, "That outfit is very slutty, go change now!" but she just stared. Noni came out in her pajamas- A white fitted tee with the flag of Japan on it and fleecy white pajama pants with red polka dots on them. We loaded everything onto the island, then waved goodbye to Noodle.

I had a bad feeling about this the whole day. It nagged to me. Noodle didn't come back at all today, so I got worried and a migrane, and didn't sleep that whole night.

The next day Murdoc came up to me. "2D, there's...somthin' I need ta show you..." he told me, and I followed him into the lobby where Russel and Noni sat. Noni looked concerned, and had the same expression as Russel did. Murdoc popped a DVD into the DVD player, and pressed 'PLAY'. It started off with Noodle's eye opening.

"Noods's eyes a' green." I stated.

"Good job, idiot! Now watch th' whole thing."

My stomach dropped when I saw the helicopters. Noodle got up and ran inside the windmill, and the helicopters were shooting at her.

She kept trying to hide but the windmill burned on, and she was trapped. Three minutes later, the windmill fell from the sky very fast and landed in the gorge. One of the helicopters dropped a bomb into the gorge, and the video faded to black.

Murdoc pressed stop and looked at the twisted glances of mixed horror, shock, and sadness petrified into our faces. My heart shattered into a gazillion pieces. Noni burst into shrieks and tears, and I did the same. Russel, to my surprise, was sobbing as well. I scooted closer to Noni, and wrapped my arm around her. Through my sobs I said to no one in particular, "She...wos...so young...an'...she 'ad...ta...die...like...th's...she...wos...fifteen...tha'ss...all...fifteen...WHYYYYYY!" I got up and ran back to my room punching the walls as I went. I collapsed in the carpark and screamed into the air, "F--K THE WORLD! F--K F--K F-------------------------------K!!!"

I gave the hardest punch I've ever thrown to the floor, and broke my hand in the process. It turns out the other three were right behind me, and I got taken to the hospital to get my hand fixed.

The drive to the hospital was scary silent, and so was the ride back. My hand hurt like crazy. My heart ached just as bad. That night, I didn't need my painkillers to get to sleep, I just cried myself to sleep.

The silence in Kong was extremely scary. It was dead silent most of the time, save for the random outbursts of Noni crying down the hall or a zombie dying. To my shock I even heard Murdoc cry for a couple minutes one night. The loss was unbearable, nobody could replace Noodle.

One night I was laying in my bed, when I heard a whispering voice come from behind me.

"2D, I'm 'ere ta 'elp yeh!"

**

**A/N: Next chapter, NEW OC! LOL. Can you guys handle one more chapter? Please? Okay(:**


	26. Sunny

**Okay, this is the last chapter for today I promise! Just a really short introductory to my OC Sunny, who is a ghost...but there's something special about her ;D**

**

Chapter 25- Sunny

"Who...who's th're?" I asked. I turned around and a ghost stood in the middle of my room. "AHH! GHOST!" I screamed.

"Shhh, shhh, no! Listen. Me name is Sunny Fog. I'm 'ere ta 'elp yeh ge' yer life back togetheh."  
"Yeh...know...about Noodle?"  
"Yeah, an' I'm gonna 'elp yeh. Now listen. 'M a ghost, an' only yew can see me. I wos killed by date rape in 2003, an' I 'elp people cope wif their losses. Only yew can see me."

"Tha'ss terrible!"

"Yeah, well...'m available ta talk to anytime yeh need me, bu' when yeh don' need me, I'll be random objec's lyin' 'round th's dump. I also know about Murdoc too, an' I'll show 'im up when yeh need me to. Now, yeh rest, i'ss free [[three]] in th' mornin'!"  
I slept like she told me to.

The next day at breakfast, Murdoc started with me and I called Sunny. "Wot th'-AGHH!"

I watched Sunny punch him everywhere- the face, the stomach, the back, and the soft spot too. She was done, then gave me the thumbs up and went back to her camouflage- a plant in the hallway.

"'D," Noni said, "How'd you do THAT?!"  
"Er..."

"You don't need to tell me, that was just WICKED AWESOME! You didn't even use your hands, it was like, OW OW OW! FACEPLANT!"

"Eh, yeah..."

Sunny visited with me every night. I found out a little bit more about her- she's 14, she lived in Crawley, went to the same school I did, and the person who raped her was her ex-boyfriend. After he gave her roofies, she passed out and he 'did it' with her, then choked her with a rope. I told her that was terrible and I felt bad for her. I also told her I lived in the same town and went to the same school. I also found out that she was an outcast until she moved from London to Crawley, and her death was all over the papers. She also told me how she was eight and remembered reading about me in the newspaper and went to check out the site. It was awful and she kept me in her prayers. When she died, it was scary knowing she wasn't going to wake up again.

Having my own ghost buddy is pretty wicked.

**

**A/N: Note to self again: Never write fanfics at 12:30 AM. It doesn't work that way :P Okay, so we're done for tonight! :D YAYYY. Okay bye.**


	27. Birthday Confessionals

**I got woken up by a super sore throat this morning, so guess who's adding a truckload of chapters today? :D I'm hoping to finish this today, let's see what happens:D PS- this is a large skip, I know, because there's a separate fanfic I'm writing that takes place in the time between May and June 2006, so I left that out seeing that's more of Noni than 2D in it. :P**

**

Chapter 26- Birthday Confessionals

_July 20, 2006_

I woke up one summer morning feeling unusually excited and happy. Today wasn't only Noni's 16th birthday (so I've been told, anyways), but I had a huge confession to make to her, and I was actually quite nervous about it. It's a secret that I've kept from everyone since Noni arrived. I...well it's a funny story actually...I've got a crush on Noni. It's kind of weird, seeing that she's 16, and I'm 28, but she's just at that age so what could it hurt, right?

The first thing I noticed when I went to the kitchen was the faint scent of cinnamon and chocolate chip muffins. Noni's favorite muffins are chocolate chip, and she loves cinnamon rolls. I wasn't in the kitchen yet, but when I went into it Russel was by the oven. He turned around, then went, "Oh, uhm...hi."

"...'i."

Awkward silence.

"Wot'cha up ta?"  
"Making cinnamon rolls and muffins for Noni."

"I knew it!"  
"What?"  
"Nuffin'."

"Oh, look who's awake."

I turned around and saw Noni. She was still in her pajamas- a red tank top and yellow and red polka dot pajama pants.

"'Appy birfday, luv!" I said and opened my arms which should have told her, "HUG ME"

She flung herself into my arms and said, "Thank you!" I smiled my huge toothless smile and she smiled back. Russel handed her a plate with two muffins and two rolls, and I got the same. We ate in silence, a peaceful silence, and Noni finished eating at the same time I did. She took my hand then we ran off to her room. We sat on her yellow bedspread, and she spoke up. "I need to tell you something."  
"Wot is tha'?"

"I...I...I'm in love with you."

I gasped. "Yeh mean like, like like me?

"Yes, in that way." She air-quoted.

"Tha's..."

"I'm sorry if your mad but-"

"Nono, 'm no'. I...I..I like yeh tha' way too!"  
"Seriously?"

"Noni, when yeh firs' came 'ere an' opened yer eyes...I knew yeh were th' one for me. I know, yer 16 an' 'm 28. bu' age is a numbeh. A bloody f--kin' numbeh. An' if th' othehs 'ave a problem wif tha' then they can juss go climb a tree an' stay there. Noni, I fink yer beautiful an' any girl shoul' be jealous of yeh. Yeh 'ave purple eyes an', face it, mos' girls ain't go' purple eyes."

"...Most people weren't jealous of me."  
"Why's tha'?"

"In school before I left Korea, well...I was the class geek. I left Korea in 1999, and I got placed in the worst house ever. I saw your very first music video, and I knew some day, somehow I was going to meet you guys- just like any girl with a celebrity crush. I got my hopes turned down by Smith but it was just my luck that I ended up here. 2D, unlike probably anyone, I was never afraid of you. I just knew you had a heart, and I also thought you were incredibly...sexy..."

"Me? Sexy? Aww, 'm no' sexy, 'm a whimp!"  
"No you're not! I saw you when you guys filmed Dirty Harry, you've got muscle."

My eyes wandered around the room, from the creepy sock monkey sitting at the end of the bed to the other side with a collection of funky headbands, my eyes most directly focused on a silver one with a miniature top hat .perched on the side.

"Noni?"

"Yes?"  
"We need ta do sumfink special for yer birfday."

"You're right..."  
"Well, Russel made yeh breakfas', umm..."

"Can you take me to dinner?"

"Sure...like a date sorta fing, o' like, jus' cause?"  
"Just cause."

"Okay." I smiled a bit.

At 6 PM I got dressed in something a bit nicer than what I normally wear. I stuck a random hat on my head, then slid into grey Converse, and checked myself in the mirror to make sure I had everything on right. I left my room and went to Noni's room to see if she was ready. She came out wearing her white shirt with the flag of South Korea on it and a red skirt with black flats and a headband with a bow on it. _She's so pretty, _I thought to myself, then we left. Russel drove us to the restaurant, and then gave me a warning when I got out of the car. "If anything happens to Noni, I'll kill you. Got it?"  
"Yeah."  
"Have fun you two."

The dinner was awkwardly silent until the waiter came and asked if we wanted dessert. Noni said it was her birthday, and then he said, "Okay," then a couple minutes later came back with a cupcake that had two sparklers coming out of it. "And how old's this girl today?"  
"Sixteen," she said.

"Sixteen? Having a big party tonight?"  
"No."

"Very well then. Sir, here's the bill."

I paid the bill, then gave it to the person at the front of the restaurant. "Have a good night," she said, then as we walked outside, Russel pulled up right on cue.

"Did you two have fun?"  
"Yes," Noni said.

"That's good. 'D is she hurt?"  
"Wot makes yeh fink she'd be 'urt?"  
"Just making sure."  
"Oh, okay."

That night I called Sunny, for she was the one who helped me gain the confidence to tell Noni I had deep feelings for her.

**

**A/N: Wow, just wow. 2D's ghost buddy really helps out in the end! Though next chapter, the truth about something else is revealed, and 2D shows he's capable of a lot more than he knows. (:**


	28. The Truth About Noodle

**WARNING: This chapter contains a major fight scene! And the winner will actually shock you *ahh* but you can probably guess who it is now, however, I'm not telling you, you'll just have to see(:**

**

Chapter 27- The Truth about Noodle

_September 2006._

I woke up unreasonably late today, 2:45 PM is way too late. I happened to go into the kitchen to see Noni on the balcony eating a snack of Pepero, which is like a Korean version of Pocky. I poked my head out the door and said, "Ello!" loudly because it was windy and you could hear thunder in the distance. "Why yeh outside?"  
"What?"

"I said, 'ow come yer outside?"  
"Because I want to!"  
"Well come inside befo' yeh blow away!"

She came inside. I turned around and saw Murdoc. "Yeh wan' sumfink?" I asked.

"Yeah, si'down. I need t'tell yeh something...about Noodle..."  
"I know. She's dea'."  
"No...I'm a liar."  
"I figure' tha' one ou' a long time ago."  
"No you dingbat! Now, listen...remember El Manana, an' th' windmill crashin'?"  
"Yeah. Don' even menti-"

"Shaddap I wasn' finished!"  
"Sorry."  
"Well...th' whole thing was...staged."

"As in...?"  
"The whole thing was staged an' Noodle's still alive. She parachu'ed off th' island an' Noodle's in th' Maldives."

I slammed my fist on the table. "Yew mean ta tell me yeh lied abou' Noodle's deaf?!! [[death]]"

"Yeah, so wot's it to ya?"  
"I've 'ad enough of yer sh-- Murdoc! Firs' yeh ram me wif yer car, an' th'n yeh bang me girlfriend, yeh 'it me so many times an' now yer lyin' abou' Noodle dyin'! Yer sick Murdoc! Yer filthy f--kin' sick!"

"Me? Th' sick one? An' yer datin' a sixteen-yea'-old!"

"Well Russel doesn' min'! Jus' as long as I'm no' tryn'a 'urt 'er!"

"Yeah well she's still a f--kin' kid!"  
"I AM NOT A KID!" Noni yelled.

"Noni, stay outta th's."  
She got up and went to her room. I got up and so did Murdoc. He punched me in the stomach but I fought back, then ran to the roof. When I took off, I heard him yell "BUGGER!" behind me. Noni came back out of her room and waited by the door. We got to the roof and Murdoc punched me in the leg causing me to fall down. It was storming out now. I got up and punched him in the soft spot, then he kneed me there. I swung at his face, then he swung at mine and I ducked. He pinned me down all of a sudden and pulled out a knife, bringing it to my throat.

"Any las' words, Faceache?"  
I made a squeaking noise, then rolled over, causing Murdoc to hang off the side. I stepped on both of his hands hard and he fell off the side of the building. I went back inside, soaking wet and covered with blood and bruises.

Noni greeted me and we ran to her room for safety. She went into her bathroom to get band-aids and tissues, and I exchanged glares with the creepy sock monkey and a purple octopus like the one from PowerPuff Girls (I knew this because Noodle made me watch the show once when she was 10.)

I spent the next few weeks hiding from Murdoc in Noni's room. And the next year, I did something I regret.

**

**A/N: Yes, I'm skipping a year and two months into the future, but then there's only six more chapters and an epilogue left, so stay tuned kids!**


	29. November Has Come

**Okay, so it's now November 2007 and 2D's life is going down the drain again at the end of this chapter. Next chapter's going to skim through almost two years, then five chapters and an epilogue later will be the end of this!! WARNING: This chapter's going to get a bit sexy, luckily my mind isn't sick enough to write about it, so it's going to switch over to outside the room with Murdoc...you'll see. PS- Russel is now MIA in this chapter.**

**

Chapter 28- November Has Come

_November 2007._

I sat in the kitchen having a smoke while watching the unusual early November snow fall gently to the ground. Russel recently pulled a Houdini and well, we don't know where he went. I assumed he went back to New York, so I'm letting it be for now. Noni is now seventeen and she's turned from a pretty teenaged girl to a gorgeous young lady. She isn't slutty or too sexy either. She's polite too, and cleans up after everything. Something tells me she wants to be a mother, but I really can't tell right now. She's still in the awkward phase between being a teenager and being an adult.

Noni walked into the kitchen and gave me a peck on the cheek and then sat down. Then she told me she really wanted a kid, but she wasn't sure yet. I told her maybe we could do it tonight, but she seemed scared.

"A...are you really sure? I'm still young..."  
"Oh come on, I'll protec' meself."  
"I'm not sure I'm comfortable yet..."  
"Come on Noni, i'ss been oveh a yea', don' yeh fink yer ready now?"

"O...okay, but what if Murdoc catches us?"  
"I...oh crap. I'll deal wif 'im."

"Ok..."

Noni showed up at my room with nothing but a towel on.

**[[A/N: OOOKAY...INAPPROPRIATE!! let's switch to Murdoc outside the room! XD]]**

Murdoc walked into the carpark, stopping to hear random noises like car horns, fireworks, cows mooing, cats screeching, boings, gunshots...any sound effect you could think of. He flung open my bedroom door.

"WOT THE F--KIN' HE-- IS GOIN' ON IN 'ERE?" he yelled. We sat up and covered ourselves. Noni looked scared.

"Noni," I whispered, "Grab th' towel and get outta 'ere..."

Noni completely disappeared.

"FACEACHE! Yeh lil' twit! I 'ope yeh protected yerself..."  
"CRAP! I fo'go'..."

Murdoc punched me so hard in the face I got knocked out.

I woke up later that night- 2 AM to be exact. I put on some clothes then went to see if Noni was alright. My heart was stabbed because there was a note on her bed, which was now bare like the walls in her room. The note read:

_Dear 2D,_

_ I'm ashamed of letting myself do something like that. I can't get found out, if I do, then I'm in serious trouble. I'm sorry but I have to go. I know you love me and I love you too, but maybe one day we can get together again and have a family. This is tough to say, but I have to go._

_Dangsin-eul salanghabnida. I love you._

_-Noni._

A tear slid down my cheek and the note slid from my hands. I ran back to my room and silently cried myself to sleep. The next day, things only got worse.

I was eating a silent breakfast and Murdoc came to me. "Faceache," he said.

"Look, 'm sorry bou' las' nigh'. Noni's gone an' I feel stupi'."

"I accep' yer apology bu' I gotta tell yeh somethin'."  
"Wot?"  
"Noodle's in Hell."

**

**A/N: NOOOO NOT NOODLE! D: I promis you though, this isn't the end of her and you'll see in two or three chapters:D Next chapter skims through the rest of 2007, 2008, and most of 2009. Skip to New Year's Eve 2009-2010, then finish off in February 2010 :D Yayy! I can't say anything though, it's all up to you to guess what happens.**


	30. Turtle Time

**Bwahaha, I'm done with skips so this chapter is highlights from mid December 2007 aaaaaaalll the way to late 2009, followed by a huge happymoment, then an OC followed by a huge showdown then another OC. Yay ._. **

**PS- this was written like, 4 hours before the Phase 3 2D Ident was posted so DON'T SHOOT ME D:**

**

Chapter 29- Turtle Time

_December 2007._

I've gotten enough money to move out and get my own place. I'm considering going for a law degree but I'm not so sure. The loss of my two favorite girls is just getting to me and I've had it with Murdoc. Nothing's the same anymore. I haven't heard from Noni at all, though the day before I officially moved out, we got an eerie transmission from Noodle. Plus Kong is just falling apart and it's getting scarier each day.

_January 2008._

My new place is pretty nice. It's a townhouse near London. **[[A/N: HINTHINT...Noni lives like, six houses down and they never see each other! xD How odd.]] **I wonder what Noni's up to. Has she changed? Is she pregant? I still feel like a doofus for doing what I did. Sunny comes to see me a lot. She's helping me again, and she doesn't have to hide. She even feeds me, though, I have to buy my own food. I may be stuck here for the rest of my life, though I feel as though good things are on the way.

_May 2008._

It's May 23rd. Why is this day so special? I turned the big three-oh today. I'm an old man, a blue-haired, black-eyed scary old man that owns three hundred cats. But I don't have three hundred cats, I don't even have a pet! I haven't talked to anyone today, though, I got an e-mail birthday card from an unknown email. I don't know who it could be at all, but it's a girl for sure and she identifies herself as 'iAeCha'. I know that name sounds familiar but I've got yet to find out who it is.

_July 2008._

Noni's 18 today. She's grown up, and I haven't seen her in almost a year. God, why do I have to be so stupid sometimes? No wonder why Murdoc calls me 'Stupid Stu-Pot' or 'Stu-Pid' a lot. He finally called me, but only to tell me he MADE a new guitarist. What. Is. This. He made a new Noodle? I don't get it.

_December 2008._

13 months have gone by and I still think I'll never see Noni again. I'm getting a house near Kong in March. Well, moving there. You know what I mean. Murdoc claimed he got Noodle from Hell and then he said he was drunk and it was all a delusion. F--k? That's just weird. Nothing really makes sense anymore. Sunny knows about Noni though. She's apparently moving near Kong as well in March. I won't be out much but this is my chance.

_April 2009._

So I'm moved into my new home. I watched Kong burning to nothing last night, and Murdoc had this huge shipping truck come in and get stuff from it. I wonder what he's up to...

_May 2009._

I woke up feeling kind of happy today. I'm 31 today, yes it's May 23rd again. I went to go get a smoke, but realized I was out. I grabbed my wallet and headed to the store to buy some more cigarettes and a couple snacks too. It's a five minute walk from my house to the store, so I really don't need a car. I went inside the store and got a basket. I picked out some chips, a bag of salad, and a bottle of water, then went to the counter to get my smokes. I felt a tiny tug on my pants. I looked down and saw a tiny blue haired baby, so I knew this must be one of my children. I picked her up and said to her, "Wha'ss a lil' fella like yew doin' away from yer mum? Yeh lost?"

I examined her face more and noticed that she had a distinct South Korean facial shape and purple eyes. Wait a second... I lowered the baby down and asked a woman who looked oddly familiar if this was her child. She nodded then I handed the baby to her. I stopped again, raised one eyebrow, then the other...

"NONI!!!"

"2D?!! But- I thought- and you were-!!"

"I didn' fink I'd eveh see yeh again! Aww, I got yeh pregnan'! 'M sorry-"

"Nono, she's great! And it's her 1st birthday today."

"I'ss me birfday today too!"

"She was born prematurely, three months early actually, so she's got a couple issues but other than that she's very healthy."  
"Wot's 'er name?"  
"Alyssa Hea Pot. I gave her your last name because you're the father, and you never know..."

"Yeah. D'yeh fink yeh coul' move in wif me? I 'ave two extra bedrooms."  
"Of course. Give me a couple days but I'll be there."

_August 2009. Aka Kidnapping Day._

Noni is now moved in with me. The August heat is taking a toll on us. Noni's new style is a bit different. Now she wears plain-colored tees and skinny jeans.

Around 7 PM someone barged into my house with a gas mask on, and he was dressed in all black. He sprayed some sort of a blue gas and Noni, Alyssa, and I passed out.

I woke up on a boat and then asked faintly, "Where am I?" but more gas was sprayed and I passed out.

When I woke up, I was in a glass room under water. Noni was awake and so was Alyssa. "N...N...Noni...whh...whe...where are...we...?" I asked.

"I don't know but I'm scared..."

I heard a way-too familiar voice from behind me say, "WELCOME TO PLASTIC BEACH, FOOLS!

_November 2009._

Noni's 19, and now so is Noodle. Noodle's apparently back and she's changed. Murdoc gave her bad habits and she dresses in military clothes. She's a mute now, and Noni hates her because she's not herself anymore. Noodle beats me up till I'm half-dead and she smokes now too. I oughtta kill Murdoc. He's the stupid one sometimes. He drinks rum till he pukes, and locks me, Noni, and Alyssa up in a glass room being guarded by a whale. I hate whales, they scare me.

But there's good things about this place too. I enjoy the high diving boards off the cliff we have. I also like that it's warm every day, and doesn't reek like garbage. And the place isn't falling apart at all.

There's a big surprise on the way though.

**

**A/N: Bwahaha, hahah, HAHAH! Cliffhanger!! I'm so evil :3 Three more chapters and an epilogue to go! Well, maybe four chapters. There's two more OC's to introduce, though, one doesn't come until the epilogue, and the other comes after the next chapter. :P So yeah... bye.**


	31. Proposal

**This chapter is a major event, it leaves Murdoc kinda angry and Noodle doesn't really do anything [[I do hope you guys know this is the Android Noodle, not the real Noodle.]]**

**And then next chapter is a new OC!!! :D So let's get this end-of-decade party started:D**

**

Chapter 30- Proposal

The saltwater has really gotten to Noni's head. She has this new weird feminine sailor-type style which has some sort of reference to sailors in it, and she only wears the colors white, black, dark blue, red, and yellow. Today she's wearing a dark blue tank dress that has thick white straps and two red buttons, with white leggings underneath and black flip-flops. She's also wearing a yellow bandana around her neck, and she always wears a silver anchor necklace followed by a gold necklace with the first letter of her name above that. She's also wearing my sailor hat which doesn't really bother me.

It's New Year's Eve 2009, so tomorrow it will be a new decade. I smiled as I looked for a small black box in my nightstand drawer. I found the box and placed it in my pocket. I went outside to join the others at the party. It was warm out and felt great. Alyssa can walk now, but we have to watch her outside or else she might fall in the water. Noni's extra careful about this. The whale could eat her.

At 9:00, Noni went inside to put Alyssa to bed, then came out later. She and I went to a quieter part of the island to talk. At 11:55ish, Murdoc found us then told us to come back to the party. It's almost time for my big moment...

The excitement built inside of me as the person on the radio counted down from 10...

"Noni, I 'ave a question..."

9...

8...

"What?"  
7...

6...

I got down on one knee and reached into my jacket pocket.

5...

4...

"Will you..."

3...

2...

1...

"Marry me?"  
"HAPPY (Freakin') NEW YEAR!!"

Her face turned into extreme excitement as I opened the box revealing a shiny diamond ring.

"YES! YES! YES!!!"

Some way or another, Murdoc got fireworks and was shooting them off, as Noni and I made out underneath the stars.

**

**A/N: HOW ROMANTICAL! [[o.o]] I guess listening to Owl City songs helps you write Gorillaz fanfics? [[Is that even possible? Well, Umbrella Beach started playing when I wrote the proposal part... xD]] Okay, just a few more chapters left! Next chapter is an OC then there's a surprise in Chapter 32, followed by another chapter then this story is OVER!! :D**


	32. Confusion

**Well...this chapter's got a new OC...and I decided to blend in what was going to be part of the chapter after this one to make this one a little more interesting, but it's going to be more of a coincidental thing, you know what I mean? Anyways, let's get this chapter started before my head explodes.**

**

Chapter 31- Confusion

I woke up one morning a few weeks later to the sound of banging on my door. "Come in," I muttered, then the door opened. I got up to see what Murdoc wanted. In one hand he was holding up a tall teenage girl with pale, almost white skin and extremely long wavy azure blue hair with fringes. "I think one'a yer own kind decided to show up! Haw haw!"

He threw her into my room followed by one...two...three..four suitcases and a big plastic zipper bag with bedding sheets inside. "OWW!" she screamed then gave him the finger when he closed the door. "'Ow rude," she said then turned to me and her face dropped.

"Who're yeh?" I asked.

"Wai' a sec...YER me dad?!!"

"Wha...?"

"Nono listen...dad i'ss me, Jenna...yeh know...Joseline...an' she 'ad me in like, 1996?"

"Wai'... Yeh mean..."  
"I'm yer firs'-born child!"

"F--K! Jenna! My real firs'-born! Yeh 'ave a lil' sis."

"Really?"  
"Yeah, 'er name's Alyssa. She's a yea' ol'."

"Is tha' 'er on th' bed?"  
"Yeah."

"Who's tha' girl then?"  
"'Er name's Noni, she's 19..."  
"Then she can' be me mum."

"Unfortunately, no."

"Fudge. Now wot?"  
"Jus' me."  
Silence.

"So, tell me abou' yerself."  
"Well, me name's Jenna. I'm 13 an' I lived in Florida. Mum got remarrie' to a smokeh-slash-alchoholic who bea' me every day fer no reason. An' I wos teased at school by everyone bu' free people. One o' them wos a popula' girl bu' she was weir' too. She 'ad one green an' one blue eye. We 'ad a band. I wos th' singeh, Na'alie wos th' bassis', Danny played guita' an' Jacob played drums, bu' we 'ad a differen' drummeh until she die'."

"Die'?"

"Yeah. She drowne' in th' summeh of 2005."

"Tha'ss awful. I be' yer tire' from yer journey, yeh need rest."  
"Fanks."

She got on my bed and took a nap.

Later that night I sat alone in the living room doing nothing in particular but listening to the splashes of waves up against the island. A boat pulled into the dock. "Funny, I wonder who tha' is." I just kept on sitting there, listening to the waves.

I was half asleep when all of a sudden I heard someone call, "2D-sama!" I woke up. I could faintly make out a semi-tall, slender woman with mid-length purple hair and sideswept bangs that hung over one eye. I cocked my head. She had a stitch running up her neck and burns all over. She wore a golden anchor necklace with a silver Japanese character necklace above it. She wore a black long-sleeve shirt with buttons going up it, and a blue tank top underneath. Her pants were blue skinny jeans and she wore grey plaid Converse.

"Noodle, wot'yeh doing up? An' 'ow'd yer 'air get tha' way, an' wo'ss wif th' sca's an' crap?"

"Uh, 2D-sama...?"

I noticed that this girl also had boobs, so it definetly wasn't the Noodle that was here...

WAIT A SECOND!!

"NOODLE?!!"

"Yeah..."  
"If yer Noodle, th'n...who's..."

I looked behind me and the other Noodle was there motioning to me to give her a smoke. Noodle 1, the one that just came in, saw the other Noodle and gave her the death stare.

"So, if YER Noodle-" I pointed to Noodle 1, "Th'n who's...tha'...?" I pointed to Noodle 2.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Noodle 1 demanded. She ran after it and pinned it to the ground. "TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!"

"She's a mu'e," I said.  
"Oh my God!" Noodle 2 flipped over so that Noodle 1 was underneath it. It finally talked, "You die!"  
**

**A/N: UH OH...So, next chapter is conflicts, then it gets confusing, then one more chapter then the FREAKING EPILOGUE :D**


	33. Noodle vs Noodle

**Okay, this chapter determines a few things, which Noodle's going to win this fight? Noodle 1, or Noodle 2? Let's find out :D**

**

Chapter 32- Noodle vs Noodle

Noodle 2 glared at Noodle 1, and then Noodle 1 flung Noodle 2 off of her. Noodle 2 pinned her against the wall, then Noodle 1 kneed it in between its legs. Noodle 1 then slapped Noodle 2, and Noodle 2 punched Noodle 1 in the stomach. Noodle 1 ran at Noodle 2 and kicked its head. Noodle 2 then gave Noodle 1 a faceplant and pinned her to the floor while tugging on her long purple hair. Noodle 1 freed herself then punched Noodle 2 in the groin.

This went on for an hour and I was surprised that no one else showed up. Noodle 1 was on a roll while Noodle 2 was starting to loose energy. They grabbed at each other in grunts and squeals and then Noodle 2 came back full force by throwing Noodle 1 at the wall hard. Noodle 2 laughed hysterically and Noodle 1 got up and punched Noodle 2 hard in the jaw.

I knew it was coming to an end when they started pushing against each other, around and around in circles until all of a sudden.

_SMASH!!_

One of the Noodles went right through the window. I got up to watch Noodle 2 plunge into the dark ocean. Noodle 1 was staring at her bleeding hands in horror. "I...I...I...I...just killed her...!"

"No, yeh destroyed it."

"What do you mean, 'destroyed'?"

"I saw it lan' in th' wa'er, it sparke' an' sank to th' bo'om."

I turned around and saw a red-faced Murdoc. "SH--, uhm, Noodle..."

"What-OH CRAP!"

She smiled innocently, but Murdoc didn't buy it.

"Who the f--k are yew?"  
"It's me, Noodle!"

"Ahah, an' I'm th' queen."  
"No, really!"

"I don' believe yeh."  
"So these scars and stitches aren't proof enough?"

"No, yeh probably drew th'm wif ma'keh."  
"Feel my neck."

Murdoc's fingers touched her neck.

"Okay, so tha'ss real...I still think yer fakin'!"  
"I'm not!"  
"Liar!!"  
"Stop it you heartless demon!"

He picked her up by the colar. "Make me."

He threw her down on the ground then walked awak laughing. I went up to her. "Le'ss ge' yer 'ands cleaned up." I turned on the sink and she washed her hands off, then I took her down to the glass room.

_What I mean is all I need is_

_Just a little emotion_

_Cause all I see is you not feeling_

_And you're giving me nothing nice_

_I tried to do you right_

_Why'd you have to go and turn to ice?_

_-Ice- Lights_

**

**A/N: This chapter was written while listening to the song Ice by Lights. So the inspiration for the end came from the chorus of the song(: Yay. Okay, one more chapter and an epilogue left!!(: And Murdoc doesn't show up in either because he's in a submarine looking for the now-destroyed Noodle-Droid...but I CAN tell you two people come in the Epilogue [[I wrote it after I wrote 'Heartbroken Child'.]]**


	34. More Secrets

**Well, this is the final chapter, then an epilogue, then DONE :D I never thought I'd get something done so fast O.O anyways, enjoy this last chapter(: It's just them having a good time for once, Noni knows Noodle's not the one she saw before. There's still more but that's explained later.**

**

Chapter 33- More Secrets

So we went through the whole explanation process to Noni, who now likes Noodle again. Because Murdoc's gone on a search for his 'baby', we took the day to just enjoy ourselves by swimming. Jenna was the first to get into the water and jump off the high dive. Noodle followed. She borrowed one of Noni's bathing suits and I could see a gigantic stitch on her back. Noni made me jump next, but I was scared to. Noni grabbed one of my hands then we wrapped our arms around each other's back and tangoed off the diving board.

"Tha' 'urt me arse!"  
"It's supposed to!"

"Really?"  
"Yeah. Wanna play Chicken?"  
"'Ow d'yeh play tha'?"  
"Well, the smaller person gets on the taller person's shoulders and then they try to push each other over. It's easy."

"Oh, tha's easy. Me an' yew agains' Noodle an' Jenna?"  
"Yup."

Noni got on my back and Noodle got on Noni's back. Of course, we lost but it was still fun.

There's something nobody knows about me, and that is I can in fact play guitar. So that's what I did that night. I went out by the lighthouse and played the guitar while singing random songs I knew. I sang ten songs, and at the end of the tenth someone's voice startled me.

"'D, I didn't know you could play guitar." I looked behind me.

"Oh, uhm, Noni! Ello, fancy meetin' yew 'ere...!"

"Play again. You sounded really good."

I brought up the guitar again and played another song. I stopped when a sweet female voice joined in.

"Noni...?"  
"What?"  
"I though yew couldn' sing...?"  
"No, I can. I lied because...I used to be terrified to sing in front of people."

"Sing anotheh?"  
"Okay."

She cleared her throat and sang a song I didn't know.

_Time together isn't everr quite enough_

_What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_

_Only time, only time_

_When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?  
So tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time, all the time_

"Did yeh make tha' up yerself?"  
"No. Jenna let me listen to her iPod earlier, and I noticed the girl who sings in the song sounds a lot like me, and when I heard the lyrics I thought of you, and the old us back in 2005 when we didn't know we liked each other."

"Tha'ss...pre'y cool."

"Yeah. Hey, did you know when your daughter sings, she sounds like a female version of you?"  
"Really?"  
"Yep. Well, I'm getting tired." She kissed me and then said goodnight. I went back to playing. I sang again.

_Percentage of us tow the line_

_The rest of us out of reach_

_Everybody party time_

_Some of us will never sleep again_

_Dracula_

_Dracula, Dracula_

_Dracula, Dracula_

**

**A/N: If you don't like Owl City, I'm sorry but the song Noni sang was from one of his songs Dx But the girl singing that song sounds like Noni, or Noni sounds like her...so yeah.**

**Songs:**

**The Saltwater Room- Owl City**

**Dracula- Gorillaz**

**I don't own Gorillaz or either song. I own Noni and Jenna.**


	35. Epilogue Bring It On

**So this is it, the conclusion of the story that you guys have been so desperately waiting for [[I HOPE.]]**

**...I also hope you realize I wrote this after writing Chapter 9- Heartbroken Child xD Win. So let's finish this sucker up!**

**

Epilogue- Bring It On

I'm getting happier now. Noodle's back, I apparently have two kids, and another one's on the way, that dang android's out of my sight, and I'm getting married! Life's getting better, and with the new album coming out just five days before my wedding, I couldn't be any more excited. Someone came out from behind me and jumped on my back. I screamed like a girl then looked back and smiled. "Noni! Yew scared the sh-- outta me!"

"Sorry," she said blushing.

"An' yer wearin' me 'at again!"  
"Well it's cool!"

"Aw, fanks hun."

I turned around and watched a fish swim by. I flicked the glass and it swam away. When I turned back, it wasn't just Noni standing there, it was all the girls! I never knew how many girls lived here until now. There was Noni, Noodle, Jenna, and Alyssa. Four. Ten years ago, there was one girl and that was Noodle. As for that dumb old android, I kept thinking it was a guy.

"2D, I go'a manlier scream than yew!" Jenna said. kid must of heard me.

"Eh, I know."

"An' 'm a 13-yea'-ol' girl!"

"Eh...?"

Silence.

"Anyone wanna play a video game?" Noodle piped up, "You know, like the old days!"

"Yeahh!" We ran upstairs and into the living room and turned on the TV and the video game doohicky, and played a crazy game of Pong, then some game involving killing people. Fun, fun.

In the second game, Jenna said something to me so fast I thought she was speaking a different language.

"YouknowIfinkthere'ssomeone'erean'deywan'yehtatalktath'm!"

"Wot?! Wot d'yeh mean...?"

"She means me." I looked back. "Yeah, I'm back!" Russel!

"I...I though' yew wos MIA or sumfink! An' who's tha' lil' girl next ta yeh?"

"Naw, lemme explain. Well, when I got a call from Noodle saying she was out of he-- and in Japan with her sister's mentor, I got her plane tickets and a week later she flew over to New York. Neither me, Ame- her sister, also this girl-, or Noodle thought you were doing a new album. For the heck of it, we came on the website with one day left on the countdown, and after seeing pictures, we got on my boat with a month's worth of food and supplies then took a week-long journey out here to Plastic Beach. While Ame and I hid out in the lighthouse, Noodle came up here and destroyed the replica to get her place back and also explain what happened-"

"When I got here," Noodle cut in, "I got so pissed because there was a replacement. I know Murdoc didn't look hard enough in he-- for me for a fact. I saw him go right by me AND I yelled his name loudly. I even remember hearing, 'Welp, I give up.' and he just walked away like he didn't even care. I was so mad that I was about to unleash my anger and attack him. But I got knocked out. Last month, on the 21st, I think, I finally got out. When I saw what happened to Kong, I thought you all were dead. I called Russel and explained where I was and he e-mailed me the plane tickets and I was off, on the way there I stopped in four cities- L.A., Denver, Chicago, and finally New York City. Seeing Russel again was the greatest feeling. Now, I also have something else I need to tell you guys that only my sister knows. I have these brandings. You see, one says Noodle, and it's the shorter one." She showed us, then pointed to the longer one. "And this one is my real name."

"Wot is yer real name th'n?"  
"Bureizu."

"Tha' mean anyfing?"  
"It means blaze. My middle name is Akuma, meaning Demon. So my real name is Bureizu Akuma Mizo, which translates to Blaze Demon Water. Doesn't make as much sense as my sister's. Her name, Ame Tsumetai Mizo means Rain Cold Water. My parents were nature freaks. My brother's name was Oshan Shiokarai Mizo, Ocean Salty Water. I hate my name. It makes me sound so evil and devilish, when really, I'm not."

"I fink issa pre'y name."

"Not when you have 'demon' as your middle name."

"Well, still."

"No."

"Fine."

Silence.

"'D!" Jenna said, "Can we ge' back to th's game? I'm on a roll!"

"Okay...'ey Russ, wanna play?"  
"Sure!"

5 minutes later, Jenna won the game **[[A/N: And you guys just lost the game :D]] **and rubbed it in our faces. Looking out the window now, I felt that excitement again. This new album is going to be wicked. To that I have three words:

Bring. It. On.

**

**A/N: So there you go! So ends this story. I'm either posting Noodle's story or the branch-off of this story which goes two weeks later with the wedding gone wrong...er...yeah LOL. BYEBYEE:D**


End file.
